Pequenos Grãos de Areia
by UmaOliveira
Summary: Atualmente Boruto não poupa esforços para manter a imagem de Hokage justo e sereno que conquistou. Mas quando ele e Sarada se reencontram na Vila Oculta da Areia e ficam um de frente para o outro pela primeira vez depois de dois anos, o segredo que compartilham se torna impossível de esconder.
1. Primeiro

**Aviso:** _Naruto_ e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. E esta é uma história recheada de drama, tristeza etc. Então estejam avisados, aqui é angst na veia.

Boa leitura :)

* * *

༈ ༈

"Quando você se tornar Hokage, eu serei o seu apoio…

 _Eu irei te proteger!_ **"**

༈ ༈

 **Sunagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Areia), atualmente.**

 **O** sol brilha forte no céu, seus raios refletindo na areia que estava por todos os lados. Sunagakure é um lugar conhecido pelo clima seco, e como era verão, a sensação térmica conseguia ser ainda mais inquietante, principalmente para nossa comitiva, que acabava de chegar aos portões. Nosso grupo, liderado por mim, havia se dirigido até o País do vento para a realização do tradicional Exame Chuunin, onde os mais novos shinobis de cada vila tentariam provar seu valor através de provas e batalhas.

Eu já conseguia avistar o Kazekage, sua figura tão imponente quanto sempre fora. De pé ao seu lado se mantinham seus companheiros e amigos de infância, aguardando a nossa aproximação. Quando finalmente estávamos de frente um ao outro, apertamos nossas mãos num gesto de gentileza e cordialidade, reafirmando a boa relação que as duas vilas mantinham há muitos anos. O clima que emanava de nós nem de longe representada o que se passava em minha mente e coração, consequências causadas pelo que havia acontecido há alguns anos atrás.

— Espero que tenham feito uma viagem tranquila até aqui, estou ansioso para ver como estão os genins de Konoha. Seja bem vindo… _Boruto_.

— É bom que seus genins estejam preparados, pois viemos com a intenção de voltar para casa com vários Chuunins. Obrigado por nos receber aqui em Suna… _Shinki_.

༈ ༈

 **F** omos guiados até o lugar onde ficaríamos hospedados durante todo o Exame. Nos instalamos rapidamente, e em seguida segui com Shikadai até a sala de reuniões do prédio. Apesar da viagem ter sido relativamente curta, me sinto um pouco cansado. Saber o que posso — e irei — encontrar em Suna me tirou várias noites de sono, mas as obrigações enquanto Kage não podem ser adiadas tão facilmente. Shikadai e Araya se posicionam cada um de um lado da porta, e eu entro sozinho. Lá dentro, Shinki já me aguarda. Seus braços estão cruzados enquanto seu corpo repousa no batente da janela. Ele sorri ao me ver e ergue sua mão, indicando meu assento. Eu aceno brevemente e tomo meu lugar, esperando que ele diga o motivo de estar sendo convocado imediatamente.

— Sinto muito por ter te chamado tão imediatamente, Boruto. Eu só queria conversar um pouco antes de resolver alguns problemas no conselho. Fizeram uma boa viagem? — Shinki perguntou, e sua expressão era tão vívida que tenho a impressão que meu estômago ameaçou embrulhar. De certa forma, eu desconfiava um dos motivos que poderia o fazer tão feliz.

— Tudo ocorreu bem desde Konoha até aqui, não se preocupe. Estou particularmente ansioso para o início do Exame, os boatos dizem que teremos confrontos monstruosos nas finais. — respondi, cruzando as pernas sob a mesa. — Espero que esteja confiante.

— Você pode esperar que sim! Pelo que pude ver, teremos genins poderosos de todas as vilas. Serão lutas verdadeiramente formidáveis, o público definitivamente ficará satisfeito. — ele sorriu abertamente — E as provas preliminares deste ano também serão muito interessantes…

— _Shinki_ — não me contive, o interrompendo — Você não me chamou aqui apenas para jogar conversa fora, certo? Vá direto ao assunto, por favor. Esse brilho todo não combina com você.

— Eu sabia que você não cairia nessa… — Shinki bufou, relaxando os ombros — Eu só queria ter certeza que tudo está bem. Achei que, depois do que aconteceu, você poderia ter algum sentimento ruim guardado a meu respeito. Ela era sua companheira de time, afinal.

— O que aconteceu foi um acordo entre a Folha e a Areia, eu não tenho nada contra você. — sou seco em minha resposta, afinal, esse não é um assunto que eu queira pensar dessa maneira — Como ela está? Achei que também estaria nos portões para nos receber.

— Ela adoraria ter recebido vocês, acredite. Mas Sarada tem uma função importante na administração desse Exame Chuunin. Achei que Shikadai tivesse lhe contado. — ele me explicou, parecendo levemente confuso com minha pequena revelação.

— Ele deve ter deixado escapar esse detalhe, ou eu posso ter esquecido com a quantidade de informações que recebo todos os dias. — eu me justifico, coçando os olhos — Não é a primeira vez que algo assim acontece.

— Claro… É totalmente compreensível. — percebo quando Shinki faz uma expressão que entrega que ele não acredita totalmente em mim, mas rapidamente seu rosto relaxa e ele abre um pequeno sorriso em seguida — Sarada está muito feliz em poder ver os amigos novamente, para falar a verdade. Vocês a encontrarão em breve.

— Você parece feliz.

— Eu estou. Apesar do casamento ter sido arranjado, nós temos aprendido a verdadeiramente amar um ao outro. — ele faz uma pausa, passando a mão pela nuca. Ele me olha de lado, e então seu sorriso abre um pouco mais — Sabe… Nós planejamos ter um filho em breve. Começamos a tentar de verdade recentemente. Mas isso ainda é um segredo, tudo bem? Não quero inflamar o conselho com uma notícia assim, então conto com sua discrição.

 _Tentar de verdade_ , eu repito mentalmente. Não consigo evitar que minha imaginação comece a trabalhar, e por um momento, sinto meu estômago se revirar. Eu forço um sorriso e me levanto, andando na direção dele.

— É mesmo? Fico feliz por vocês dois. Esperarei boas notícias em breve, então. — eu suspiro, tentando manter minha expressão firme — Se você não se importa, eu gostaria de me retirar agora, preciso descansar e organizar a papelada que trouxemos. O trabalho continua a me seguir aonde quer que eu vá, mas você me entende, não é?

Estendo minha em sua direção, e Shinki pisca algumas vezes até entender o que quero. Ele me parece nervoso de certa forma, mas eu duvido que seja por causa de minha presença aqui.

— Ah, mas é claro! Onde eu estava com a cabeça te prendendo aqui? — ele me responde, me guiando até a porta em seguida — Nos vemos muito em breve, Boruto. Tenha um bom descanso.

Aceno e saio pela porta, me despedindo brevemente de Araya. Shikadai começa a me seguir de imediato, e embora meu rosto transmita serenidade, minha mão direita está fechada em punho, tremendo levemente. Escuto Shikadai suspirar atrás de mim, e em seguida sua mão esquerda está em meu ombro, como se ele quisesse me consolar. Quando nós viramos pelo primeiro corredor, eu sussurro, alto o suficiente para que apenas meu assistente me escutasse.

— Eles estão tentando ter um filho. _Uma criança_ , Shikadai.

Shikadai baixa a cabeça mas se recompõe rapidamente, me respondendo:

— Eles são casados, Boruto. Era esperado que algo assim acontecesse em algum momento. Não importa o quê, você deve manter a compostura.

Eu não o respondo.

Às vezes acredito que esse tipo de situação me acontece apenas por pura provocação do universo. Seja lá quem estiver em seu controle, deve gostar de me ver tremer em agonia, impedido de surtar e gritar aos quatro cantos do mundo todas as injustiças que me aconteceram, que aconteceram com _ela_. Mas talvez só seja esse maldito lugar me enlouquecendo, e eu apenas acabei de chegar.

Continuamos a caminhar em silêncio até chegarmos aos meus aposentos. Todo o resto da comitiva está provavelmente descansando, e por isso não encontramos ninguém. Shikadai me segue até minha porta, e sei que ele provavelmente supõe que eu queira desabafar sobre todas as merdas que ouvi, mas eu não tenho a mínima vontade de fazê-lo. Então eu o dispenso com uma mão, mostrando que prefiro ficar sozinho. Ele hesita por um instante, mas acaba aceitando meu pedido, se curvando e indo ao próprio quarto, mas não antes de afirmar que estaria ali para qualquer coisa. Eu murmuro um _ok_ sem muita emoção em resposta.

Entro no cômodo que foi reservado para mim. A decoração, apesar de mais sóbria que qualquer coisa que possa ser encontrada em Konoha, transmitia o cuidado em nos acomodar da melhor maneira possível. Abro as cortinas, permitindo que a luz domine o quarto por completo. Retiro meu manto e chapéu e suspiro, soltando meus ombros numa tentativa patética de aliviar a tensão que sinto.

Me deito na cama e permito que meu corpo relaxe verdadeiramente pela primeira vez desde que pus meus pés em Suna. Eu sabia que vir até a Vila Oculta da Areia reviveria fantasmas que acreditei ter superado, ou no mínimo aprendido a conviver. Na verdade eu só não esperava ter sido recebido com uma notícia _daquela magnitude_. Não assim, não sem ser da boca dela. Giro para o lado, olhando para a janela, e percebo que ainda falta muito até o anoitecer. Mesmo assim, fecho meus olhos, tentando dormir de qualquer maneira, com a expectativa de que meu sono lavasse a mistura de mágoa e expectativa que ameaça dominar minha mente e coração.

༈ ༈

 **Konohagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Folha), dois anos atrás.**

 _Meus cabelos balançam junto com o vento, dada a velocidade em que corro. Mais uma vez estou agindo furtivamente, escapando pela janela de casa para me encontrar com ela. É cada vez mais difícil sair sem que meus pais e Himawari percebessem, mas eu sempre cumpro o desafio com maestria. Afinal, é imprescindível que ninguém saiba onde estou indo ou o que estou prestes a fazer._

 _Após saltar de uma árvore e pousar sem fazer barulho, aguardo por alguns minutos até avistar a silhueta por mim tão conhecida. Sarada andava devagar, observando atentamente seus arredores. Um sorriso malandro surgiu em meu rosto ao mesmo tempo que minha mente formulava uma pequena, mas interessante ideia._

 _Ocultei minha presença por completo, me escondendo nas sombras, aguardando que ela se aproximasse o suficiente. Por alguma razão ela parecia distraída, mas suponho que o treinamento com meu pai a tenha deixado cansada._

 _Quando ela finalmente parou de andar, olhou de um lado para o outro, obviamente a minha procura. Foi nesse momento em que me aproveitei de sua distração e a abraçei repentinamente por trás, arrancando um gritinho de susto da garota em meus braços e provocando uma crise de riso em mim mesmo._

— _Boruto, seu idiota! E se alguém estiver passando por aqui e me escutar?_

 _Ainda rindo, a virei de frente para mim. Os olhos escuros contrastavam com as bochechas coradas, a dando um ar adorável. O lado que ela tanto lutava para esconder, sempre exposto para mim._

— _Relaxa, Sarada. — respondo, me defendendo dos tapas que ela tentava me dar — Cheguei aqui antes de você, não há ninguém por perto. E ainda que houvesse, está escuro o suficiente para que alguém seja capaz de nos reconhecer. Nós conseguiríamos fugir facilmente._

 _Ela abre a boca para me retrucar, mas rapidamente a puxo para um beijo. Ele é necessitado, já que não nos encontramos assim há quase uma semana. Minhas mãos vão automaticamente para sua cintura, e Sarada entrelaça seus dedos em meus cabelos, me puxando para mais perto._

 _Tem sido assim há alguns meses. Em algum momento percebemos que não conseguíamos mais nos manter afastados um do outro, e quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez, enquanto guardávamos o acampamento durante uma missão, tive a certeza que jamais nos separaríamos novamente._

 _Mas apesar de desejar gritar para que Deus e o Mundo Shinobi inteiro saibam de nosso envolvimento, Sarada foi bastante incisiva ao exigir que guardássemos segredo. Segundo ela, o que temos seria um empecilho em nossa performance enquanto ninjas, o que atrapalharia o Time 7. Apesar de discordar completamente de sua lógica, aceitei seu pedido em manter nosso relacionamento sigiloso. Desde então nós temos nos encontrado assim, às escuras, para satisfazer nossos desejos._

 _Empurro Sarada até que suas costas batam no tronco de árvore mais próximo, e um pequeno gemido escapa de seus lábios, fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar em resposta. Ela beija meu pescoço, e eu puxo seu casaco para que ele caia no chão. Quando levo minhas mãos até sua blusa, Sarada segura meus braços, me parando completamente._

— _Aqui não, estamos no meio de um bosque. — ela diz, me empurrando em seguida. Seus lábios estão inchados, e o cabelo, desalinhado. Mas essa visão me excita, porque sei que sou o único capaz de vê-la desse jeito._

— _Me desculpe, foi um impulso. — me justifico, colocando a mão em minha nuca — Você está bem?_

— _Uhum, tirando o fato de você tentar me engolir viva, sim, está tudo bem. — ela coloca o dedo em meu peito, mas eu seguro sua mão novamente, entrelaçando nossos dedos._

 _Sarada sorri de maneira travessa antes de se livrar de mim, apanhando seu casaco do chão. Então ela anda em círculos por mim, parando em minhas costas e colocando as duas mãos em meus ombros. Sinto quando ela se apóia em mim para alcançar meu ouvido e sussurrar provocantemente._

— _Descobri um bom lugar há alguns dias atrás, você quer ver? — ela pergunta, chupando meu lóbulo em seguida._

 _Minha resposta sai num murmúrio, e eu balanço a cabeça concordando. Sarada sabe como conseguir o que quer e eu agradeço silenciosamente por ser aquele com quem ela divide esse seu lado. Não penso duas vezes antes de puxá-la novamente para mais um beijo, dessa vez ainda mais ardente. Consigo sentir quando ela sorri entre os beijos, e tenho certeza que mesmo nos encontrando às escondidas, o que sinto é real._

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** Esta história foi escrita originalmente para o 'BoruSara Fanfiction Week' do Tumblr borusarafics, dias 4 e 7. Só que o texto final ficou longo demais para que eu postasse como uma one-shot lá, então cá estamos nós. Participarei lá no Tumblr com uma parte específica da trama (que deu ideia a história em primeiro lugar) e o resto vai ser postado aqui. Não tenho previsão de atualização, minha prioridade é terminar o que tenho preparado para participar lá no Tumblr. Espero que gostem


	2. Segundo

༈ ༈

" _Eu sabia_ …

Seus olhos são mais azuis que os do Sétimo"

 _— Uchiha Sarada_

 _Boruto: Naruto The Movie_

༈ ༈

 **Sunagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Areia), atualmente.**

O som das batidas na porta me despertam de meu sonho, as lembranças vívidas em minha mente. Ainda sinto o cheiro de Sarada no ar e o gosto de sua boca na minha, como se seus lábios tivessem acabado de tocar os meus. Me sento na cama e engulo seco, praguejando em seguida para que quem quer que esteja me chamando entre de uma vez. Noto que a luz do sol já sumiu, dando lugar a pequenos pontos iluminados que seguem por toda Suna.

Observo Mitsuki abrir a porta lentamente, adentrando o cômodo antes de acender as luzes do quarto e se encostar na cômoda próxima a cama. Ele cerra os olhos enquanto me observa, me analisando com os braços cruzados. Para falar a verdade, sempre achei essa parte de sua personalidade bastante esquisita, mas sempre preferi me reservar quanto ao assunto. Levanto uma sobrancelha quando nosso silêncio se torna incômodo, o questionando com meu olhar. Ele então descruza seus braços, suspirando e se sentando ao meu lado na cama. Eu me afasto um pouco com sua repentina aproximação, e ele põe a mão em meu ombro.

— Shikadai me contou o que aconteceu. Viria mais cedo, mas ele também me disse que você precisava descansar. Só te acordei agora porque o Kazekage solicita sua presença no jantar.

Eu rosno em agonia, me jogando novamente na cama. Mitsuki sempre teve o péssimo hábito de falar as coisas sem refletir o suficiente, e mesmo se com o passar dos anos ele tenha se tornado mais controlado e polido, momentos como esse ainda continuavam a acontecer de tempos em tempos.

— Já passou pela sua cabeça que eu posso não querer falar sobre isso? Já tenho coisa o suficiente fodendo com a minha mente para ter que lidar com a sua curiosidade, Mitsuki. Vê se me deixa em paz. — eu digo, me levantando num impulso na direção do banheiro.

Eu lavo meu rosto, observando seu reflexo no espelho a minha frente. A água ainda escorre por minha face, a despertando, mas eu ainda consigo ver o cansaço acumulado em mim. É nessas horas que amaldiçoo o quanto culpei meu pai por não ter tempo para nossa família. Agora que estou em seu lugar, percebo mais do que nunca o fardo do manto que visto.

Meu pequeno devaneio é interrompido quando Mitsuki tosse duas vezes, chamando minha atenção. Viro meu rosto em sua direção e vejo que ele segura meu manto. Eu enxugo o rosto e passo por ele, pegando o manto e me vestindo.

— Não estou aqui por estar curioso, mas sim por estar preocupado com você. Tem certeza de que não quer conversar? — ele me pergunta, e a calmaria em seu tom de voz me irrita.

Dou passos largos em direção à saída, querendo fugir do assunto. Seguro a maçaneta, apertando com mais força que o necessário, mas Mitsuki me impede de sair. Eu olho em seus olhos, e o que vejo é a sincera preocupação de um amigo que sempre esteve ao meu lado.

— Não há nada a ser dito. — respondo, mais para mim mesmo que para ele — Não importa o quê, o que aconteceu não pode ser mudado.

Ele suspira, balançando a cabeça em negação.

— Sarada também estará presente. Quer dar boas vindas a todos nós.

Minha respiração falha por meio segundo, e eu solto a maçaneta. Encosto a testa na porta, fechando meus olhos. Mitsuki se mantém em silêncio, e uma de suas mãos vão até minhas costas, me oferecendo conforto. Eu me livro de seu toque e me recomponho, pronto para sair mais uma vez.

— Ela não sabe que contei a verdade a você e Shikadai, então vocês devem ser discretos.

Meu tom é seco, mas não me importo em parecer rude agora. Eu sabia que quando tomei a decisão de comparecer pessoalmente a esse exame estaria fadado a encarar a situação por completo. _Apenas um minuto_ , eu penso. Apenas um minuto para que eu vista a armadura que tenho preparado por todo esse tempo. Apenas um minuto e eu serei Uzumaki Boruto, o Hachidaime Hokage da Vila Oculta da Folha, em toda a sua serenidade e justiça.

— Sabemos disso. — Mitsuki me responde rapidamente — Você está pronto?

Não sei se _estar pronto_ descreve apropriadamente como me sinto agora. Mas a resposta para a pergunta de meu amigo é irrelevante, já que a realidade se coloca absoluta e inevitável à minha frente. Então eu suspiro pela última vez, abrindo a porta e saindo do quarto.

— Vamos logo acabar com isso.

༈ ༈

 **Konohagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Folha), dois anos e dois meses atrás.**

 _— Você é completamente maluco. E se meus pais chegarem? — Sarada me pergunta, mas sua voz sai num pequeno gemido._

 _— Você tem certeza de que não acha a ideia nem um pouco excitante? — eu respondo, beijando seu pescoço._

 _— Bem, você parece bem tranquilo com a possibilidade de morrer por um Chidori. Ou por um soco da minha mãe. Ou os dois. — ela ri e me empurra de cima dela com os dois braços, me fazendo cair ao seu lado — Sério, Boruto. É arriscado demais._

 _— Você parecia bastante disposta há dez minutos atrás, sabia? — eu provoco, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo em meu dedo indicador._

 _— Tanto faz, é melhor não. — ela me dá a língua, se levantando da cama e caminhando até seu espelho. Ela passa a mão por suas roupas, arrumando as roupas que eu ajudei a tirar do lugar — Além do mais, nós estamos namorando às escondidas, você não acha que é muita ousadia da sua parte tentar me agarrar na minha casa?_

 _Não consigo evitar de rir. Me levanto da cama e vou em sua direção, a abraçando por trás, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha._

 _— Você sabe que o que temos é bem maior que esse segredo, não é? Admita que quer tanto quanto eu. — eu sussurro, sentindo o corpo dela se arrepiar em seguida. Vejo através do reflexo do espelho que Sarada fechou os olhos, como se tentasse se concentrar — Boruto… Por favor._

 _Eu beijo seu pescoço delicadamente, e o corpo de Sarada pende para a frente, perdendo as forças. Eu passo meu outro braço por sua cintura e a puxo em minha direção, a apoiando. A visão dela, olhos cerrados, mordendo os lábios enquanto seu rosto fica cada vez mais vermelho me excita. E sinceramente, nessas horas eu paro de pensar sobre quem possa nos ver._

 _Nós somos interrompidos quando escutamos a voz da Tia Sakura vindo no andar de baixo._

 _— Sarada, nós chegamos! Você já jantou?_

 _Nós nos afastamos num pulo, e ela me empurra até a janela para que eu vá embora, exasperada. Antes de saltar eu puxo seu rosto para um último beijo, e quando nos afastamos, vejo que seu olhar ainda está cheio de luxúria._

 _— Nos vemos amanhã, tudo bem?_

 _Ela acena brevemente, e me manda ir embora de vez. Então eu salto da janela, mas não antes de escutar sua voz pela última vez._

 _— Bem vindos de volta! Como foi o trabalho?_

༈ ༈

 **Sunagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Areia), atualmente.**

O lugar em que estamos parece mais com um salão de festas. São várias mesas espalhadas, acomodando os componentes das comitivas que chegaram. Música ambiente chama a minha atenção assim que eu, Mitsuki, Shikadai e os outros passamos pela porta de entrada. É pompa demais para uma simples recepção, mas não perco tempo pensando demais nisso. Corro meus olhos pelo cômodo, mas além dos oficiais da Areia, só consigo identificar o grupo de Kirigakure. Kagura acena animado assim que me vê, e vem até nós rapidamente, me puxando para um abraço apertado.

— Há quanto tempo, Boruto! — ele sorri, mas sua expressão endurece e no instante seguinte ele se curva, envergonhado — Quero dizer, Hachidaime-sama. Espero que tenham feito uma boa viagem.

— Não precisa ser tão formal, Kagura. Somos amigos, certo? — Não consigo evitar o surgimento de um sorriso em meu rosto. Faz muito tempo desde que nos vimos. — Vocês vieram de muito mais longe, eu sou aquele que deveria perguntar isso.

— Bem, isso é verdade. Nós chegamos ontem à noite, mas só estão fazendo essa recepção hoje porque vocês estão aqui. Soube que foi ideia da Sarada, ela e Shinki devem aparecer logo.

A menção ao seu nome me perturba sem que eu consiga evitar. Kagura se despede e volta para seu grupo, mas eu não esboço nenhuma reação. Shikadai percebe meu estado e me guia até onde assumo ser nossa mesa, sussurrando discretamente em meu ouvido.

— Não pode continuar reagindo assim. Ela irá aparecer em breve e você precisa parecer tranquilo, não pode fraquejar agora.

— Não me subestime, Shikadai. — eu sussurro em resposta — Só fui pego desprevenido por um momento, mas tenho total consciência de que ela estará aqui. Não fale como se eu fosse fazer um escândalo ou chorar na frente de todos, eu sou um adulto.

Os olhos de Shikadai se movem para o lado por um instante, e quando eles voltam a se encontrar com os meus, suas pupilas estão mais dilatadas e ele me parece levemente mais pálido. Sinto minhas feições endurecerem automaticamente.

— Ótimo, porque ela e Shinki acabaram de passar pela porta.

Permaneço sentado, de costas para a entrada. Quero me poupar da imagem deles dois andando um ao lado do outro, cumprimentando a todos como um _casal_. De qualquer maneira, se o jantar de hoje foi ideia de Sarada, ela com certeza virá falar conosco, mas continuar de costas me dará alguns momentos a mais sem precisar olhar em seu rosto.

Todos se sentam e eu fecho meus olhos por um momento, os esfregando com meus dedos. Estou mentalmente exausto, como se eu não tivesse tido a chance de repousar verdadeiramente. Assumo que a agonia que sinto só irá passar quando eu puder olhar em seu rosto novamente, mas sei que no fundo isso só irá libertar sentimentos e sensações que jurei que jamais me controlariam de novo.

Uma voz feminina ecoa pelo salão e eu paraliso imediatamente. Não sei como é possível, mas ignoro a mensagem transmitida por suas palavras, focando apenas no som da voz daquela que um dia acreditei que iria me acompanhar para o resto de minha vida. Levanto a cabeça, lá está _ela_.

Seus cabelos estão mais compridos, um brilhante manto negro que chega até sua cintura. A roupa que ela veste também é diferente, mas o vermelho ainda está ali. Entretanto, apesar desses detalhes que eu considero minúsculos, Sarada me parece exatamente a mesma, e não sei como me sentir sobre isso. Os olhos negros protegidos pelos óculos rubros, e sua postura ainda representa o absoluto equilíbrio entre graça e imponência. A única coisa em que consigo pensar é em como ela ainda é _dolorosamente familiar_ , o que faz parecer que não nos vemos há apenas alguns dias, quando na verdade fazem anos que não falamos um com o outro.

Continuo a ignorar seu discurso por completo, focando apenas em como sua voz soa como uma melodia para mim, mas minha hipnose é interrompida quando todos começam a bater palmas. Eu faço o mesmo, mas Mitsuki e Shikadai me olham de lado, percebendo os resquícios de meu estado letárgico. Shinki dá um passo à frente, e eu reviro os olhos em reação. Estou mais enjoado com sua presença do que deveria, então faço uma nota mental para controlar melhor minhas emoções em relação é ele. No final das contas, passaremos bastante tempo juntos devido ao Exame Chuunin.

— Bem, acho que Sarada já disse tudo o que era importante. — ele discursa, arrancando uma risada do salão — Então, eu só posso lhes desejar uma boa noite, e que apreciem o jantar.

As palmas recomeçam, e me sinto tentado a não acompanhá-las dessa vez, mas o olhar inquisidor de Shikadai me força a bater minhas mãos uma contra a outra. A comida começa a ser servida imediatamente após Shinki parar de falar, e sem prestar muita atenção ao que estou ingerindo, começo a me alimentar. Estou em modo automático e não pretendo deixá-lo tão cedo.

Como estamos todos aqui a trabalho, não há bebida alcoólica disponível, e eu praguejo mentalmente por isso. Talvez não valha a pena encarar Sarada hoje — ao menos não totalmente sóbrio — e começo a considerar me recolher mais cedo, alegando dor de cabeça ou qualquer outro tipo de desconforto. Mas antes de poder colocar meu plano em ação, sinto uma presença atrás de mim, e a voz que escuto em seguida faz todos os pelos de meu corpo se eriçarem de uma só vez.

— É… Olá pessoal. Como vocês estão?

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** E a rainha aparece... Quais são suas expectativas para esse primeiro contato? Estou trabalhando no capítulo seguinte, e eu quero logo que tudo aconteça ao mesmo tempo que sei que isso não faz sentido, pois tem tanta coisa acontecendo e eles não podem só cair em lágrimas e chorar de uma vez kkkk

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Até breve :)


	3. Terceiro

**Aviso:** _Naruto_ e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto. A mim só pertence o coração quebrado do Boruto mesmo. Boa leitura :)

* * *

༈ ༈

"Mamãe, garotos são realmente... estúpidos. Mas sabe de uma coisa?

 _Acho que eu e ele temos algumas coisas em comum_."

— _Uchiha Sarada_

 _Naruto Shippuden, capítulo 700._

༈ ༈

 **Konohagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Folha), dois anos atrás.**

 _A brisa sopra silenciosamente no final da tarde de hoje. O sol já se põe, e seus raios de luz colorem o céu numa mistura de amarelo, vermelho, laranja e azul, dando forma a um quadro que eu poderia classificar como saído de um livro de fantasia._

 _Os campos de treinamento estão todos vazios, mas nós tomamos um cuidado extra ao nos encontrarmos no mais afastado deles. Sarada e eu contamos que estaríamos treinando por aí, então sabemos que ninguém virá em nossa procura. Ela está deitada, sua cabeça repousando em meu colo, enquanto eu tenho as costas apoiadas no tronco de uma árvore._

 _Sarada está mais quieta ultimamente. Não sei dizer com exatidão o que mudou, mas mesmo quando estamos nos beijando consigo perceber a diferença. Ela parece incomodada com alguma coisa, ainda que continue a dizer que não é nada de mais._

 _— Você está estranha, Sarada. Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada? — eu pergunto, acariciando seus longos cabelos escuros._

 _— Eu estou bem, não tem nada demais acontecendo. — ela me responde, depositando um breve beijo em meus lábios em seguida — Você tem certeza que ninguém te seguiu até aqui, não é?_

 _— Certeza absoluta. Mas me responde uma coisa: Por quanto tempo nós ainda vamos continuar namorando escondidos? Estou quase certo de que o Tio Sasuke desconfia de nós. E Himawari continua a me provocar, talvez ela tenha me visto sair qualquer dia desses. — eu digo, rindo._

 _— Boruto! — Sarada me repreende. Ela tenta se levantar, mas eu a impeço, a puxando de volta para meus braços — Nem brinca com uma coisa dessas, ninguém pode saber ainda! O momento não é bom, deveríamos esperar um pouco mais…_

 _— Eu sei, eu sei… Eu sempre tomo cuidado, você sabe disso. — eu a asseguro, acariciando sua face — Eu ainda não entendi essa sua lógica onde nosso namoro atrapalha nossas vidas enquanto ninjas, mas se você quer fazer segredo, por mim tudo bem. Eu só quero ficar ao seu lado._

 _— Eu sei… — Sarada me responde baixo, virando de lado — Também quero ficar com você_.

༈ ༈

 **Sunagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Areia), atualmente**.

Todos na mesa se levantam para cumprimentar Sarada, e eu também o faço para não parecer afetado. Enquanto Chocho a abraça e diz o quão chata Konoha é sem ela, me mantenho de costas. Sumire, Mitsuki e Shikadai a cumprimentam em seguida e eu espero que todos tenham a oportunidade de falar com ela antes de me virar. Escuto suas risadas, e o jeito que ela diz _eu senti tanto a falta de vocês_ me faz querer arrastá-la para longe daqui sem me importar com a Aliança Shinobi ou qualquer merda que ela deveria representar.

— Não vai falar comigo, Boruto? Ou eu deveria te chamar de Hokage-sama?

Ela ri quando fala, mas me perturba ser tratado assim por _ela_. Me pergunto se sua boca azeda ao se referir a mim com esses termos, se seu coração aperta ao me ver vestido com este manto. Estalo a língua e me viro, dando o sorriso que tenho ensaiado desde o dia da decisão da sede do Exame Chuunin.

— Olha só quem decidiu falar com os amigos… Eu deveria te ignorar só por maldade, sabia?

Por muito tempo acreditei que meu reencontro com Sarada seria um momento marcado pelas palavras não ditas, por beijos banhados em lágrimas ou por insultos ácidos carregados de dor e mágoa. A realidade, entretanto, se mostrou muito mais fria que minha imaginação. No meio de um salão lotado, nós naturalmente sorrimos um para o outro. Sorrimos como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se fôssemos apenas bons amigos se reencontrando depois de muito tempo.

Desprovidos de qualquer possibilidade de uma aproximação maior, meus olhos continuam cravados nos dela, como se eu estivesse tentando gravar sua aparência em minha mente, a saudade fazendo de mim seu capacho. Os olhos dela brilham em resposta, e seu sorriso abre ainda mais. Estou sinceramente feliz em vê-la, e me parece que ela sente o mesmo.

— Você não conseguiria fazer isso, é gentil demais.

— Senti sua falta, Sarada. — afirmo, fazendo questão de que tudo o que sinto seja transmitido através de minhas breves palavras, mas meu tom de voz deve ter ultrapassado algum limite, pois Shikadai me interrompe em seguida e pergunta se Sarada vai se juntar a nós para o jantar. Ela balança a cabeça em afirmação.

— Mas é claro! Essa recepção é só uma desculpa para passarmos algum tempo juntos. O Exame Chuunin nos manterá bem ocupados, então criei esse jantar para podermos conversar em paz. Vamos nos sentar para que vocês me contem tudo o que está acontecendo em Konoha.

Volto a me sentar, e fico silenciosamente satisfeito quando ela senta ao meu lado. Assim que Shikadai também se acomoda, percebo que ainda existe um lugar vago ao lado de Sarada. Inicio uma prece secreta para que o assento extra seja apenas um engano na disposição dos lugares, mas como o Universo tem como seu hobby predileto me provocar, Shinki reaparece, ficando ao lado de Sarada. Preciso me segurar para não fazer uma careta, e Mitsuki percebe meu estado e bate em minha perna por debaixo da mesa.

— Espero que não se importem comigo jantando com vocês, sei que querem passar um pouco de tempo com Sarada. — Shinki declara com um sorriso, e sua expressão é tão serena que me pergunto como ele reagiria se soubesse o estado em que ele se encontra em minha imaginação.

— Mas é claro que não, Kazekage-sama! Será uma honra tê-lo conosco hoje. — Sumire responde polidamente, e os dois trocam sorrisos amigáveis.

— Bem, quero que me contem tudo o que perdi nesses últimos anos. E não ousem esquecer de nada! — Sarada bate palmas, animada — Não se preocupem, poderemos ficar aqui o tempo que quisermos. E se vocês estiverem interessados… — ela olha para os lados, se assegurando que ninguém a está observando, e sussurra em seguida — Eu posso pedir para que nos tragam algumas bebidas. Não esperei dois anos para rever meus amigos para não poder beber um pouco.

Toda a mesa cai na risada depois da fala dela e não consigo evitar de acompanhar. É tão refrescante tê-la assim ao nosso lado, como se estivéssemos numa de nossas saídas em Konoha. Naquelas noites, não era incomum Mitsuki acabar bêbado e nós termos que carregá-lo até seu apartamento. As lembranças daquele tempo aquecem meu coração, e eu me viro em sua direção, rindo.

— Quem diria hein, Sarada? Você costumava ser mais certinha... — sussurro de volta, me curvando levemente em sua direção — Mas sinceramente? Por mim tudo bem, pode mandar trazer.

Shikadai me envia um olhar desaprovador, mas não nega a sugestão de Sarada. Chocho bate palmas e diz algo como _agora sim esse jantar vai ficar interessante_ , e Shinki faz um sinal com a mão. Poucos instantes depois algumas garrafas são colocadas em nossa mesa, e todos se servem.

Com o passar das horas, o salão começa a se esvaziar, e logo nós somos os únicos a continuar lá. Conversamos sobre coisas pequenas, como a vez em que Sumire foi parar no hospital após uma missão que terminou numa emboscada ou em como Shikadai se tornou um exímio assistente, apesar do tamanho de sua preguiça. Chocho fez questão de contar sobre a diversidade de comida servida após a minha nomeação, e notei quando a expressão de Sarada endureceu momentaneamente.

Para ser sincero, o diálogo fluiu de maneira bastante tranquila e natural. Mas passar a noite assistindo as pequenas interações entre Shinki e Sarada me afetaram. Assistí-los trocarem olhares discretos, pequenos toques e sorrisos me deixou mais estressado do que deveria. Estou bebendo numa quantidade bem maior que a apropriada, e minha mente se torna cada vez mais nebulosa a cada hora que passa.

Sarada sussurra algo no ouvido de Shinki, e eu bebo o conteúdo de meu copo todo de uma vez. Chocho diz algo como _Isso é o que eu chamo de beber, Hokage-sama!_ , e Sumire ri em resposta, batendo palmas. Shikadai e Mitsuki se entreolham, sei que eles sabem o que está acontecendo, e suas reações me irritam. Vi que os dois não beberam praticamente nada, em guarda para me manter no controle, receosos que eu diga algo inapropriado. E talvez seja isso o que eu devesse fazer, afinal.

— Sabe Shinki… Sua presença aqui vai impedir Sarada de contar seus podres para a gente. — digo entre uma risada, chamando sua atenção enquanto balanço meu copo — _Por que você não vai passear um pouco?_

Shinki não me responde, olhando para os lados procurando algo que decifre minhas palavras. Mitsuki me chuta mais uma vez por debaixo da mesa, mas a ideia de provocar Shinki me diverte e eu o ignoro. O álcool em meu sangue me desinibe, e minha atitude passiva e controlada que mantive até então já não me parece não atraente assim.

— Ha! É verdade! — Chocho ri alto e me acompanha, ela está mais afetada pela bebida que eu — Queremos saber como é a vida de casada, Sarada. Vamos organizar uma noite das meninas imediatamente!

Sumire ri e quase se engasga com a bebida, e Inojin gargalha em reação. Chocho bate nas costas de Sumire e ela se recompõe em seguida, ficando corada e se desculpando repetidamente pelo susto. Eu assisto tudo com bastante satisfação, sob o olhares inquisidores de Shikadai e Mitsuki.

— Hum… Eu devo ir, ou… — Shinki responde, claramente confuso. Eu me viro e um sorriso satisfeito aparece em meu rosto.

— Mas é claro que não, Shinki. Foi só uma das brincadeiras do Boruto. — Shikadai responde, e Shinki volta a se recostar em seu assento. Shikadai então se volta para mim, o olhar firme — Brincadeira que mostra que talvez você já tenha passado dos limites com a bebida, não é mesmo, _Hachidaime_? Talvez devêssemos nos recolher.

— Você acha? — dou uma risada debochada — Mas nós estamos nos divertindo tanto...

— De fato já está ficando tarde, e há muito o que fazer amanhã… — Shinki responde, dando mais um gole em sua bebida — Deveríamos encerrar por hoje, Sarada?

Encaro Sarada, que até o momento ainda bebia com calma. Seus olhos estão levemente cerrados, a típica expressão de quem está tentando se concentrar. Ela se vira em minha direção e olha em meus olhos. Está procurando algo, mas eu não sei dizer exatamente o quê.

— Claro… — ela sorri e coloca uma mão no ombro de Shinki — A noite está ótima, mas não devemos passar dos limites ou estaremos encrencados amanhã, certo?

Shinki concorda com a cabeça e os dois se levantam em seguida. Shikadai e Mitsuki os imitam e sei que nossa noite acabou aqui. Bebo o que ainda resta em meu copo e assisto Sumire e Chocho se despedirem de Sarada com abraços apertados. Sinto um toque em meu ombro e me viro, vendo Shinki aguardar com uma expressão simpática.

— Foi uma ótima noite. Nos vemos amanhã, Boruto. — ele estende sua mão e eu me levanto, a tomando num aperto cordial — Até amanhã, Shinki. Tenha uma boa noite.

Me curvo brevemente e volto meu olhar para Sarada. Ela vem em minha direção, e sorri para mim quando estamos novamente um em frente ao outro. Suas mãos, visivelmente inquietas, estão entrelaçadas na frente de seu corpo.

— É… Acho que nos veremos amanhã, certo? Se certifique de descansar bem, você está aqui a trabalho.

— Eu sei. — digo, fazendo uma breve pausa — Já faz algum tempo que não posso me dar ao luxo de cometer loucuras.

— _Boruto_ — sua voz sai num sussurro, seus olhos indo de um lado para o outro até localizar Shinki se despedindo dos outros — _Não..._

— _Eu sei_. — eu a corto — Até amanhã, Sarada. — Viro as costas, dizendo que estou exausto e que me recolherei primeiro. Escuto alguns _Boa noite, Boruto!_ e _Até amanhã, Hokage-sama!_ , e saio pela porta por onde entrei mais cedo.

Meus passos são firmes e rápidos, quero me afastar de tudo e todos os mais rápido possível. O caminho de volta me parece infinitamente maior do que realmente é, e não sei se ainda é o efeito do álcool em meu sangue ou se é apenas o Universo me pregando mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Felizmente não se passa muito tempo até que eu chegue até meu quarto, eu o adentro rapidamente e bato a porta para fechá-la. Sento na cama e passo minhas mãos pela minha cabeça, bagunçando meus cabelos.

 _Ela sabe_.

Percebeu que há algo estranho entre nós, talvez fosse esse o sentido de sua análise. Sabe que ainda existe mágoa em mim, que até hoje desprezo o que aconteceu, que continuo não aceitando seu maldito casamento.

Parte de mim comemora que meus reais sentimentos tenham chegado até ela, mas outra parte acredita que ultrapassei um limite perigoso, trazendo à tona a consciência de algo que há muito já deveria ter sido enterrado e esquecido.

— Boruto?

Me viro rápido o suficiente para assistir Shikadai entrar no quarto. Ele caminha até mim lentamente, os olhos me analisando friamente.

— O que você quer, Shikadai? Estou cansado. — respondo seco.

Os olhos de Shikadai parecem mais escuros que o normal. Ele coloca as mãos no bolso e respira fundo. Eu levanto uma sobrancelha, o inquirindo a falar. Ele então caminha até uma parede próxima e se recosta, cruzando os braços.

— Veja bem, estou tentando ser o mais compreensível possível considerando a situação atual, mas _não_ vou permitir que você faça merda, entendeu? — sua voz é firme, claramente não se importa em parecer grosso — Não quero saber se você é o Hokage, não se atreva em _pensar_ em foder com o Exame Chuunin ou com a relação entre Konoha e Suna por causa do que aconteceu. Você é um adulto, então aja como um.

Baixo minha cabeça, envergonhado. Levar uma bronca de Shikadai por não conseguir manter minha cabeça no lugar é humilhante de certa forma.

— Você escutou? — pergunto — Achei que tínhamos falado baixo o suficiente…

— Não preciso ter escutado nada para saber que algo aconteceu, Boruto. Não sou idiota, sei bem do que você é capaz de fazer. — Shikadai suspira, suavizando seu tom de voz — Só… foque no trabalho, certo? E fique longe da Sarada se puder.

Assinto, movimentando minha cabeça levemente. Shikadai faz uma breve reverência e se dirige em direção à saída enquanto eu o observo em silêncio. Ele abre a porta, mas antes de sair se vira em direção mais uma vez.

— Você já sofreu demais por isso, Boruto. Então tente manter a cabeça no lugar para que possamos voltar para casa sem problemas. É o melhor para todos.

Ele deixa o quarto, me deixando sozinho novamente. E então me pego pensando que o tempo que passarei aqui será muito mais problemático do que havia imaginado. E o maior deles tinha nome, sobrenome e _marido_.

༈ ༈

 **Konohagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Folha), aproximadamente dois anos e um mês atrás.**

 _A Torre do Hokage era um lugar consideravelmente movimentado. Entre os que chegavam e partiam em missões e os que trabalhavam direta e indiretamente com o Hokage, os corredores quase nunca permaneciam vazios por muito tempo._

 _Caminho tranquilamente, cumprimentando amigavelmente todos que encontro em meu caminho. Em minhas mãos carrego o almoço preparado por minha mãe, já que meu pai — mais uma vez — o esqueceu em casa. É bonito ver que mesmo depois de tanto tempo de casados eles permanecem profundamente apaixonados um pelo outro._

 _Avisto a porta da sala do Hokage, e como sempre, a abro sem cerimônias. É um péssimo costume, mas sei que meu pai não costuma fazer reuniões ou receber visitas nesse horário._

 _— Ei velho, você esqueceu seu almoço em casa de novo!_

 _Não deixo de expressar minha surpresa ao identificar Sarada sentada em frente ao meu pai. Ela também me parece surpresa em me ver, e o silêncio que toma conta do cômodo se torna estranho._

 _— Boruto, eu já te disse para bater antes de entrar._

 _Sarada continua sem dizer nada, suas mãos entrelaçadas em seu colo. Desviou seu olhar do meu quando tentei observar seu rosto com mais calma._

 _Olho para o lado e vejo Shikamaru-san recostado, me repreendendo com o olhar._

 _— Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? Por que Sarada está aqui?_

 _Shikamaru-san se levanta e caminha até a mesa do Hokage, cochichando algo no ouvido de meu pai. Ele parece refletir por um momento, cruzando os braços, mas seu devaneio não dura muito tempo._

 _— Você pode ir agora, Sarada. — ele sorri, fazendo um sinal com a mão — Continuaremos nossa conversa em outro momento._

 _Sarada se levanta e se curva, anunciando que vai se retirar. Ela tenta passar por mim, mas eu seguro seu braço antes que ela vá embora._

 _— Eu vou com você. — sussurro._

 _Ela responde que me esperará do lado de fora e sai em seguida. Deixo o almoço de meu pai na mesa, e por um momento nossos olhares se cruzam. A situação me parece suspeita por alguma razão, mas a expressão dele é tão normal — pateticamente inocente — que prefiro não comentar nada e apenas saio._

 _Já no corredor, Sarada me aguarda sentada num banco. Ela se levanta quando me vê, e nós caminhamos para fora da Torre em silêncio. Naturalmente nos dirigimos ao bosque mais próximo, e quando nos vemos sozinhos eu viro de frente para ela._

 _— O que você estava fazendo na Torre do Hokage? Não lembro de termos nenhum relatório ou tarefa pendente ou de sermos convocados para qualquer coisa._

 _— Não posso te contar, Boruto. — ela responde — É confidencial._

 _Cerro meus olhos em desconfiança. Obviamente que, como ninjas, conversas e informações confidenciais existirão, mas não consigo me recordar de uma única vez onde fomos convocados individualmente._

 _— Você, meu pai e Shikamaru-san conversando secretamente na Sala do Hokage… — dou um passo a frente, fazendo Sarada recuar — Isso é muito suspeito sabia?_

 _Sarada olha em volta, analisando o terreno e procurando pessoas próximas, mas estamos completamente sozinhos. Ela abre um pequeno sorriso, puxando a gola de minha camisa para que meu rosto fique da mesma altura que o seu._

 _— Ah é? — ela encosta seu nariz no meu — E o que você pretende fazer sobre isso?_

 _— Não sei… — respondo, roçando nossos lábios — Gosto de acreditar que isso quer dizer que você está mais próxima de realizar o seu sonho._

 _Sarada se afasta de repente com minha declaração, andando para trás até bater com as costas em um tronco. Solto uma pequena risada em resposta, andando até ela e colando nossos corpos._

 _— Eu acertei, não foi? — sussurro — Não se preocupe, não contarei a ninguém. Seu segredo está a salvo comigo._

 _A puxo para um abraço, afundando meu rosto em seus cabelos. Sinto seus braços rodearem meu corpo, me apertando._

 _— Você será a melhor Hokage de todas, Sarada. E eu definitivamente estarei ao seu lado._

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** Oh Deus, quanto sofrimento :(((( quem já está sentindo o coração partir com essa tragédia?

A partir de agora entramos na fase onde Boruto e Sarada terão que conviver. O que vocês acham que vai acabar acontecendo? Façam suas apostas, a vencedora receberá meus parabéns (rs)

Para falar a verdade, minha cabeça está fazendo essa história ficar cada vez maior. Vejam bem: 'Pequenos grãos de areia' deveria ser uma two-shot, virou uma short-fic (tipo 5 capítulos), e agora que tenho um final em mente, a história provavelmente vai aumentar ainda mais de tamanho kkkk me ajudem, eu preciso saber a hora de parar

Os capítulos provavelmente também irão aumentar de tamanho, então demorarei mais a postar. Mas vejam pelo lado positivo, assim devo ter mais facilidade para explicar a trama como um todo (o que é relativamente difícil, já que a história é narrada pelo ponto de vista do Boruto).

Me desejem sorte, e até o próximo capítulo. Qualquer coisa me achem lá no Twitter: r4flawless

Até a próxima :)


	4. Quarto

**Aviso:** _Naruto_ e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Eu só possuo esse enredo desgraçado onde o Boruto fica sofrendo sem parar. Perdão fandom, eu sou escritora de angst.

Boa leitura :)

* * *

༈ ༈

"Os olhos de Boruto eram azuis e brilhantes. Eram da mesma cor do céu da manhã.

 _Sarada sempre estivera olhando para aqueles olhos_."

— _Boruto: Naruto the Movie (Novel)_

༈ ༈

 **Sunagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Areia), atualmente.**

A supervisão da primeira parte do Exame Chuunin é feita pelos jounins e chuunins previamente designados. Eles são responsáveis por garantir a segurança de todos e produzir os relatórios iniciais sobre as habilidades e atuação de cada um que passar. Aos Kages fica reservada a obrigação de participar de reuniões intermináveis, onde são debatidos acordos econômicos e políticos, revisados tratados feitos em outras ocasiões e, com alguma sorte, alguma conversa fiada. Se quando estamos reunidos não podemos administrar as Vilas de maneira ordinária, esses encontros são essenciais para a manutenção da Aliança Shinobi e, por consequência direta, da paz.

Contrariando qualquer expectativa, tive uma ótima noite de sono. Dormi como uma rocha, embalado por uma noite desprovida de qualquer tipo de sonho. Me sinto revigorado e focado em me dedicar inteiramente ao trabalho. Não posso permitir que a presença de Sarada me afete ao ponto de me prejudicar em minhas obrigações. A posição que ocupo na Vila exige que eu pense em todos os moradores de Konoha antes de fazer qualquer besteira, e Shikadai fez muito bem em me lembrar disso noite passada.

Acompanhado por ele, sou o último a chegar na sala de reuniões, e encontro todos os outros Kages já acomodados em seus assentos. O clima é estranho, como se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido. Cumprimento todos com uma breve reverência e tomo meu lugar. O silêncio ainda impera no cômodo.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — pergunto — Algum problema na primeira fase do exame?

Shinki suspira e cruza os braços na frente do corpo, se movendo na cadeira. Ele parece preocupado, e eu cerro meus olhos em reação.

— Nada aconteceu com a primeira fase do Exame Chuunin, Boruto. O problema é outro. — ele responde, se levantando — Acabamos de receber informações de que um grupo pode tentar invadir o Exame Chuunin.

— Mas não é um grupo qualquer. — Kagura diz, estendendo um mapa sobre a mesa — As evidências apontam que os membros desaparecidos do Kara têm envolvimento nisso. Por isso é urgente que a segurança em Suna seja reforçada.

— Kara!? — levanto minha voz, surpreso — Mas já fazem _anos_ que não temos relatos de atividades deles. De onde saiu isso?

— Vê se segura a bola aí, garoto. — Kurotsuchi me atira uma laranja, mas eu desvio sem dificuldade — Vocês jovens sempre tendem a se desesperar facilmente… No meu tempo as coisas costumavam ser diferentes.

— Ha! Isso é verdade, Kurotsuchi. Mas eu ainda me lembro de quando você era a mais explosiva entre os Cinco Kages… — Darui riu ao meu lado, desviando de mais uma fruta arremessada pela Tsuchikage.

— Ah, cale a boca!

O último incidente causado pelo Kara havia acontecido há mais de cinco anos. A destruição de Konoha, meu pai, _Kawaki_ … Tinha sido um verdadeiro inferno. Com bastante esforço e a colaboração de todos conseguimos derrotá-los, mas os corpos de Delta e de Kashin Koji continuavam desaparecidos até hoje, e por isso nunca consideramos que os dois tenham morrido na batalha. Desde então nos mantemos atentos para um possível retorno, mas nunca conseguimos obter nenhuma pista sobre seu paradeiro.

— Vocês acham que eles se arriscariam se expor? Como Boruto já disse, já fazem anos que os relatórios não apontam qualquer registro de atividade do Kara. O que eles ganhariam atacando o Exame Chuunin? — Shinki pergunta.

— Além da oportunidade de atacar os Cinco Kages ao mesmo tempo, causar o caos na cidade e interromper um importante evento shinobi? — Darui ironiza — Só se eles quiserem alguma coisa com o Karma do Boruto, já que Kawaki está morto.

— Os motivos são irrelevantes no momento, não é como se pudéssemos conseguir informações mais precisas. — Shinki aponta — Temos que pensar em reforçar a segurança na cidade e garantir que o Exame Chuunin aconteça sem maiores incidentes.

— Shikadai. — anuncio — Você deve liderar a reformulação do plano de segurança. Fique à vontade para escolher uma equipe para te ajudar. Não acho que podemos fazer muito mais que isso, ao menos por enquanto.

Todos acenam em concordância, e o silêncio volta a imperar no cômodo após Shikadai se curvar. A possibilidade do Kara estar se movimentando novamente não pode ser tratada levianamente. Penso que se sua reaparição tem alguma ligação com meu Karma, sou um alvo, mas isso não me preocupa mesmo que signifique que estou em perigo. Delta e Kashin Kojin são extremamente perigosos, e muitas vidas estarão em risco caso eles consigam se infiltrar em Suna com êxito.

— Me permita dar um pequeno palpite, Shikadai? — Shinki indaga, recebendo uma afirmativa em resposta — Acredito que Sarada seria uma ótima adição à equipe da reformulação da segurança. Ela conhece bem o mapa de Suna e já está suficientemente envolvida com o evento.

Os outros Kages se mostram satisfeitos com a sugestão de Shinki, e eu capto o pequeno olhar que Shikadai me dá antes de concordar. Poderia dizer que a menção de seu nome mexeu comigo, mas o perigo iminente só solidificou ainda mais a decisão que tomei na noite passada. Minha obrigação é com a Vila da Folha e com a Aliança Shinobi. _Estou blindado_.

Após discutirmos um tema tão estressante, as outras pautas foram debatidas bem mais rapidamente que o esperado. Avaliamos os relatórios iniciais da primeira fase e avançamos no que poderá ser um futuro acordo entre a Folha e a Névoa. Além disso, tive que ignorar as piadas de Darui sobre Shinki conhecer _os prazeres da vida de casado_ e sustentar uma expressão indiferente enquanto o Kazekage corava violentamente ao se recusar a dizer qualquer coisa.

Já se passa do meio-dia quando nossa reunião é dada como terminada. Ela é apenas a primeira no mês que passaremos em Suna, mas já estou exausto. Fazia algum tempo que não nos reuníamos, o que me fez esquecer o quão desgastantes esses encontros podem ser. Me alongo ao levantar, permitindo que meus músculos relaxem. Me despeço dos outros e deixo a sala de reuniões seguido por Shikadai, que continua a murmurar sobre possíveis estratégias para a reformulação da segurança durante o Exame Chuunin.

— Boruto, espere um pouco!

Me viro apenas para reencontrar Shinki. Sei que não tenho o direito de guardar qualquer rancor contra ele, afinal ele é apenas mais um que jamais teve conhecimento sobre meu envolvimento com Sarada, mas não posso evitar que, de certa forma, sinta antipatia por ele. Colocar minha cabeça no lugar sobre meu posicionamento sobre _ela_ enquanto estiver aqui é uma coisa, deixar de sentir aquilo que esmaga meu coração é outra completamente diferente. Sinto repulsa todas as vezes que alguém insinua sobre o que Shinki e Sarada fazem sozinhos já que são casados, ódio quando lembro que eles estão tentando ter um filho e raiva de mim mesmo já que sou completamente incapaz de controlar meus sentimentos. Sou um fracasso emocional.

— Não te contei antes porque tínhamos coisas mais urgentes a serem discutidas, mas Sarada disse que quer te encontrar. — ele comenta, e eu paro de respirar por um instante — A todos vocês, na verdade. Quer guiá-los num "passeio exclusivo por Suna", ou algo assim. — ele sorri, fazendo o sinal das aspas com os dedos — Mas como você é obviamente o mais inacessível, ela me pediu para te convidar pessoalmente. Hoje à noite, depois do jantar. Ela pediu para que vocês a encontrassem perto da estufa.

— Tudo bem. — respondo de maneira automática e Shinki se despede amigavelmente, caminhando na direção contrária a nossa.

 _Está tudo bem_ , repito mentalmente. Será um passeio em grupo, nós não estaremos sozinhos, nada estranho vai acontecer. Só preciso manter minha resolução em mente e nada dará errado. Eu sou o Hokage e ela é a esposa do Kazekage. _E isso não irá mudar_.

— Boruto… — Shikadai sentencia, mas eu já não tenho paciência para seus sermões.

— _Eu sei_. — rosno, levantando uma mão — Eu já sei, Shikadai, não precisa me lembrar.

༈ ༈

 **Konohagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Folha), aproximadamente dois anos atrás.**

 _Impulsividade é uma característica que sempre foi associada a mim. Sarada costuma dizer que na maioria das vezes eu simplesmente me jogo sem pensar nas consequências, como se algo se apossasse do meu corpo. Mas apesar de discordar com ela na maioria das vezes, preciso admitir que o que estou fazendo agora foi um ato, ao menos a princípio, impensado._

 _Entrar no quarto de Sarada durante a madrugada em nenhum momento fez parte de meus planos, assim como não era minha intenção escutar Tio Sasuke e Tia Sakura conversando. Ainda assim, a urgência em saber o motivo de Sarada agir de maneira tão estranha nos últimos dias me trouxe até aqui. Se a princípio meu objetivo era apenas uma breve conversa com ela, agora as coisas parecem ter mudado. Tem algo estranho acontecendo e eu preciso saber o que é._

 _Para início de conversa, Sarada não está em seu quarto, o que é estranho por si só. Percebo que a luz do corredor ainda está acesa, e me pergunto se ela não foi só beber água ou algo do gênero. Ando até perto da porta e escuto algumas vozes vindo do fim do corredor. Tio Sasuke e Tia Sakura costumam trabalhar até tarde e isso não é nenhuma novidade, mas acreditei que eles também estariam dormindo a essa hora._

 _Abro um pouco a porta do quarto na tentativa de tentar identificar a voz de Sarada, mas sem sucesso. Se ela não estiver em casa, onde poderia estar? Ela não me contou sobre ter sido designada a qualquer missão noturna ou a uma atividade que exigisse que trabalhasse durante a madrugada. Reflito por um minuto e decido que é melhor ir para casa, afinal existirão outras oportunidades para que eu a questione sobre o que está acontecendo. Mas antes que eu possa me mover, uma pergunta que vem do final do corredor me paralisa._

— _Sakura, você realmente acha que Sarada ficará bem?_

 _A indagação do Tio Sasuke faz com que eu me amaldiçoe por dentro. Se eu decidir por ficar, estarei me intrometendo na intimidade do meu mestre e sua esposa. Mas se eu decidir ir embora, talvez eu perca uma ótima oportunidade para descobrir o que está acontecendo. Fecho meus olhos, e os músculos do meu rosto se contraem. Solto o ar que não percebi que estava segurando até então e me aproximo ainda mais da fresta da porta, me concentrando para conseguir entender tudo o que estava sendo dito._

— _Ora essa, querido, você não confia na sua filha? — Tia Sakura responde, mas algo em sua voz beira a frustração — As condições estão longe de serem as melhores, mas se ela está bem com isso, devemos torcer para que tudo dê certo, não é?_

— _Sakura. Não é que eu não confie nela e você sabe disso. — Tio Sasuke responde e eu escuto passos em seguida. Eu me afasto da porta rapidamente. — Mas não deveria ser dessa maneira, ainda que ela tenha aceitado. Ela não estará tão longe, mas ainda assim-_

 _Escuto um barulho de porta sendo fechada e volto a espiar pela porta. A luz do corredor foi apagada e já não consigo escutar nenhuma voz. Suponho que eles devam ter se recolhido, e eu me amaldiçoo mais uma vez por decidir sair do quarto de Sarada e me aproximar da porta do quarto principal, me esgueirando para continuar a escutar a conversa._

— _Sasuke-kun, eu sei que não foi isso o que pensamos para ela, mas nós somos ninjas. — Tia Sakura diz, e eu também consigo identificar o som de lençóis se movendo — Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe o que isso significa._

— _É exatamente por isso que sou completamente contra. Eu já tive que sacrificar o suficiente, não quero isso para ela. Você está agindo de uma maneira complacente demais considerando que estamos falando da nossa filha. — ele desabafa, e a mágoa em sua voz é perceptível até demais._

— _Você sabe como estou me sentindo agora, Sasuke-kun. Se eu pudesse trancaria Sarada em casa e só a deixaria sair quando garantissem que iriam deixá-la em paz. — Tia Sakura suspira, e mais uma vez os lençóis parecem se mover — Mas a decisão foi tomada e ela aceitou isso, não há nada que nós possamos fazer agora. Ela deixou isso bem claro quando estávamos na Torre do Hokage._

— _Tudo foi mantido em sigilo até o último minuto… Como você acha que o Boruto vai reagir? — Tio Sasuke questiona, e eu escuto um som que não consigo identificar._

— _O Boruto? Bem… Não sei dizer, querido. Acho que não muito bem, assim como todos. Mas por que você está perguntando sobre ele em específico?_

— _Por nada, Sakura. Vamos dormir._

 _Depois disso a conversa chega ao seu fim, e o silêncio domina todo o local. Com cuidado eu volto para o quarto de Sarada, e me sento na cama por um minuto, tentando compreender as informações que consegui. Um segredo guardado até o último instante… Uma missão? Mas como isso decepcionaria todos? Um cargo novo? Não poderia ser isso._

 _Envolto em minha confusão, não percebi quando a porta do quarto de Sarada se abriu, revelando meu mestre, que me observava de maneira misteriosa. Me levantei da cama num pulo, meus olhos arregalados enquanto minha mente trabalhava numa justificativa para minha presença ali._

— _Você ouviu tudo? — Tio Sasuke me questiona, e eu só consigo baixar a cabeça, assentindo num murmúrio._

 _Ele suspira e se senta na cama, fazendo um sinal para que eu fizesse o mesmo. Ele se encosta na cabeceira, me encarando, mas a vergonha que sinto é tão grande que não consigo dizer uma palavra. Limpo minha garganta, tentando construir mentalmente um pedido de desculpas, mas sou interrompido quando meu mestre coloca sua única mão em meu ombro._

 _Eu levanto meu rosto em sua direção, e a única coisa que vejo em sua face é um misto de compreensão, tristeza e pena. Cerro meus olhos, sem entender o que está acontecendo._

— _Eu só queria conversar com a Sarada, Tio Sasuke. — me defendo, envergonhado — Juro que não tive a intenção de invadir sua privacidade._

— _Você não deveria estar aqui... — ele suspira, passando a mão no rosto — Mas já que ouviu uma parte, merece saber de tudo. Me encontre no portão de Konoha amanhã bem cedo. E não conte a ninguém sobre o que escutou._

 _Assinto, me levantando em seguida. Faço uma rápida reverência antes de saltar pela janela por onde entrei, deixando a residência dos Uchiha para trás._

༈ ༈

 **Sunagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Areia), atualmente.**

Estarei mentindo se afirmar que não estou ansioso por esse passeio, por mais ordinário que ele pareça ser. Minhas atitudes no jantar de boas vindas foram, no mínimo, lamentáveis. Aproveitarei essa oportunidade para ajustar meu comportamento e garantir que Sarada não se sinta desconfortável com minha presença. Será um novo começo.

Após um repetitivo sermão dado por Mitsuki e Shikadai, estamos todos aguardando Sarada no lugar indicado. Apesar do cansaço após um longo dia de trabalho, a perspectiva de podermos passar algum tempo juntos nos mantém animados. Sumire, Inojin e Chocho ainda discutiam sobre alguns dos preparativos para a segunda fase do exame quando Sarada apareceu.

Não pude evitar de sorrir quando ela acenou, ainda caminhando em nossa direção. Seus cabelos balançavam com a brisa, a saia de seu vestido levemente erguida por suas mãos para que ela conseguisse andar mais rápido. Sarada era definitivamente uma mulher belíssima, e isso era provavelmente uma das únicas coisas que não mudaram desde aquele tempo.

— Espero que esteja pronta para contar os segredos da vida a dois, Sarada! — Chocho exclama, fazendo Sumire e Inojin rirem — Tenho certeza que o Kazekage não é tão bonzinho quanto faz parecer.

— Qual é o problema de vocês com o Shinki, afinal? — Sarada cruza os braços, mas a bochechas levemente coradas entregavam seu constrangimento — Não há nada de mais para saber…

Fecho meus olhos por um instante. _Eu juro que estou tentando_ , juro por tudo o que existe e pelo que não existe também. Quero mais do que tudo poder viver tranquilamente, quero que esse exame acabe de uma vez para que eu possa voltar para casa e fingir que nada disso aconteceu. Mas não posso deixar de sentir um aperto no peito toda vez que alguém faz um comentário sobre o significado desse casamento.

 _Apenas um minuto_ , repito para mim mesmo. Só mais um minuto para que eu possa me esconder atrás da armadura que construí.

— Você está se sentindo bem, Boruto?

Abro meus olhos e dois pontos negros estão focados em mim. Sarada me encara de perto — perto até demais. Ela parece preocupada, a luz do luar refletindo nas lentes de seus óculos. Minha mão se move lentamente — quero tocar em seu rosto — mas me dou por satisfeito apenas tocando seu ombro.

— Estou bem, só um pouco cansado. — minto, dando um leve sorriso — O dia foi puxado, muitas coisas estão acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

Ela me responde um _ah_ sem emoção, se afastando. Não sei dizer se ela percebeu minha mentira, mas no fundo eu não me importo. Eu só não quero falar sobre isso.

O tal "passeio exclusivo" não teve nada de especial, como esperado. Com a reformulação da segurança, não seria apropriado que um Kage ficasse vagando sem rumo por aí. Além disso, o acesso a vários lugares se tornaria bem mais difícil. Em resumo, não conseguimos ir muito longe.

Sarada fala sem parar sobre seu cotidiano em Suna, as tarefas que cumpria e como era estranho ser tratada com o mesmo respeito e autoridade que se dava ao líder da Vila. Caminhava à frente do grupo de maneira imponente, o símbolo Uchiha ainda presente em suas costas.

Ela não diz nada além de um _Shinki é um bom homem_ e _Ele me trata bem_. Devo reconhecer sua maestria em evitar responder perguntas sobre sua vida íntima, ao mesmo tempo em que agradeço mentalmente por não ser obrigado a escutar nada sobre o assunto.

Me mantenho calado na maior parte do tempo. Além do fato de não ter nada relevante a dizer, reconheço em meu próprio silêncio a serenidade que tanto procuro demonstrar. Permito que meus amigos guiem nossa conversa, me reservando a dar comentários esporádicos quando necessário ou questionado. É quase como se eu não estivesse aqui, e para ser sincero, no fundo eu não gostaria de estar.

Só volto a mim quando o grupo inteiro para de andar, e eu percebo que estamos no início do corredor onde estamos hospedados.

— Bem, espero que tenham gostado do passeio, mesmo que nós não tenhamos ido muito longe… — Sarada murmura a última parte, mas todos riem em resposta — Foi ótimo passar um tempo com vocês. Eu senti muita saudade de todos.

— A noite foi ótima, mas vamos nos recolher, sim? — Shikadai decreta, incisivo — Amanhã o trabalho continua, e vai ser um saco.

Sarada se despede de nós um de cada vez, e quando ela vem me cumprimentar, percebo que os outros já estão se dirigindo a seus quartos. Estranho o fato de Shikadai e Mitsuki terem decidido não me vigiar até o último instante, mas eles devem estar tão exaustos quanto eu.

— O passeio foi muito agradável. Obrigada, Sarada. — digo, estendendo minha mão — Tenha uma boa noite.

Ela hesita por alguns instantes, quase tempo o suficiente para que eu me sinta envergonhado. Sarada então decide apertar minha mão, a segurando de uma vez. Meu rosto se contrai levemente com a sensação de papel entre nossas palmas.

— Teria sido melhor se você não estivesse tão aéreo, Boruto. — ela me responde, sorrindo — Até amanhã.

O barulho de uma tosse chama a nossa atenção. Dois olhos amarelos nos observavam, questionadores.

— Você, mais do que ninguém, precisa descansar, Boruto. — Mitsuki determina, seus braços cruzados como se ele estivesse me julgando.

— É… Eu sei. — respondo, soltando a mão de Sarada e enfiando o pequeno objeto em meu bolso — Até mais, Sarada.

— Boa noite, Boruto. Mitsuki — ela diz, indo embora.

Eu não paro para conversar com Mitsuki. Apenas o censuro com um _eu não sou nenhuma criança, idiota_ e me tranco no quarto. O cômodo está escuro, então eu acendo o abajur que está na cômoda ao lado da cama. Jogo meu manto de qualquer jeito e me sento no colchão. _Estou com medo_.

Eu sabia que me tornar Hokage me colocaria numa posição difícil. Assim como sabia que vir até a Vila Oculta da Areia traria de volta um passado que eu venho querendo apagar, sem sucesso. Mas todas essas foram decisões minhas, e eu estou disposto a lidar com as consequências delas. Da mesma maneira que sei que ler o que está escrito no papel em meu bolso pode acabar com todas as convicções, regras e controle que já construí até aqui.

 _Então por que diabos eu ainda quero lê-lo?_

Tiro o papel do bolso. Ele é relativamente pequeno e está amassado. Será que Sarada se questionou muito para me dar isso? O que poderia ter escrito aqui que não pôde ser dito em voz alta?

Tenho total consciência de que a coisa certa a se fazer é queimar esse bilhete e fingir que ele jamais existiu. Mas eu sou passional demais para descartá-lo, curioso demais para ignorá-lo e apaixonado demais para jogar fora o que pode ser a única — e a última — chance de saber o que Sarada realmente pensa.

Eu desamasso o papel, e o que está escrito nele é algo que eu definitivamente não conseguirei ignorar. Me desculpe, Shikadai.

 _Precisamos conversar_

 _Amanhã à noite, às 11_

 _Entrada da Ala Sul_

 _-S_

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _AGORA VAI._


	5. Quinto

**Aviso:** _Naruto_ e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto. Eu só possuo esse enredo desgraçado onde o Boruto não para de sofrer. Boa leitura.

* * *

༈ ༈

"Boruto _tinha_ que proteger Sarada. Isso era o que ele estava pensando.

Não se ele poderia mostrar seu rosto ou não. Não sobre o nível dos adversários.

Ele só pensava que _tinha_ que protegê-la, não importava o quê."

— _Boruto: Naruto the Movie (Novel)_

༈ ༈

 **Konohagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Folha), aproximadamente dois anos atrás.**

 _O vento que sopra é bastante agradável. As folhas nas árvores balançam, produzindo um som tranquilo. Eu até poderia cochilar se não estivesse tão ansioso. O que deve ser tão grave para que o Tio Sasuke precise me encontrar do lado de fora de Konoha? Esfrego meus olhos, ainda levemente sonolento — resquícios de uma noite mal dormida. Olho de um lado para o outro, até localizar a figura tão aguardada._

 _Uchiha Sasuke me pareceu descolado desde a primeira vez que o vi, quando ainda era criança. O rival de meu pai só poderia ser um shinobi formidável, e até hoje sou profundamente grato por tudo o que ele me ensinou. Mas o jeito que ele me olha agora é meio assustador, e eu nunca havia me sentido assim perto dele antes._

— _Boruto, vamos caminhar um pouco._

 _Prontamente me coloco a seu lado, e nós caminhamos em silêncio, nos afastando dos portões de Konoha. Em nenhum momento Tio Sasuke se vira para me olhar no rosto e, sem perceber, abaixo a cabeça, constrangido._

— _O que estava passando pela sua cabeça quando entrou em minha casa ontem à noite? — ele me questiona, ainda sem olhar para mim — Mesmo que quisesse conversar com Sarada, deveria ter esperado. Você foi muito imprudente, e espero que tenha consciência disso._

— _Eu sei… E sinto muito por isso. — respondo, colocando meus braços para trás — Mas a Sarada está agindo de um jeito muito esquisito nos últimos dias, e eu não tive o espaço para falar com ela. Foi um impulso, me desculpe._

 _Em certo momento nós saímos da trilha, entrando na floresta. Tio Sasuke vai na frente, silencioso como sempre. Nós andamos até chegarmos numa clareira que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Ele se senta no chão, encostado num toco de árvore, e pede para que eu faça o mesmo._

— _Você se lembra que eu te chamei aqui para conversarmos sobre Sarada, não é? — ele pergunta, e eu balanço a cabeça em resposta — Ótimo._

 _Tio Sasuke para de falar, e o silêncio que se instaura é agoniante. É como se ele não soubesse o que dizer, como se estivesse procurando as palavras certas. Ele olha de um lado para o outro e depois me encara pela primeira vez desde que nos encontramos. Hesitando._

— _Sabe, eu não sou mais nenhum garotinho. Pode ser direto comigo, tio Sasuke, eu estou bem. — asseguro — Pra falar a verdade o senhor está começando a me assustar._

 _O canto direito de sua boca se move, e seus ombros relaxam. Mais uma vez ele me olha como se estivesse com pena de mim. Ele suspira novamente e cospe as palavras de uma vez, rápido e firme como se atirasse uma kunai._

— _Sarada vai se casar com o filho do Gaara._

༈ ༈

 **Sunagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Areia), atualmente.**

Preciso ser sincero ao admitir que apesar de tudo, em nenhum momento esperei que Sarada me fizesse um convite para uma conversa privada. Estamos no meio do Exame Chuunin e eu sou o Hokage, não é como se pudéssemos simplesmente desaparecer. Alguém _definitivamente_ irá sentir nossa falta. Mil possibilidades passam em minha mente — se nos encontrarem, o que as pessoas irão pensar? — e começo a suar sem que me dê conta.

 _Estou nervoso_ , admito. Nervoso porque este corredor está vazio, porque não consigo ouvir nenhuma voz próxima, porque este convite me pegou totalmente desprevenido. Estou nervoso porque não sei o que esperar, porque ao mesmo tempo em que quero tomá-la em meus braços não faço a mínima ideia de como ela se sente. Já não tenho certeza se conheço a Sarada que está me guiando, e isso me machuca por dentro.

Sarada para em frente a uma porta que não se destaca das demais. Retira uma chave de seu bolso e destranca a porta, entrando logo em seguida. Eu hesito por alguns instantes, incerto se estou tomando a decisão certa em fazer isso. Minha razão insiste para que eu dê meia volta e vá embora, ou ao menos argumente para que nossa conversa aconteça em outro lugar; mas meu coração já palpita forte demais, fantasiando sobre todas as possibilidades que me aguardam atrás daquela porta. Não sei se devo me considerar imoral ou apenas insano, enfeitiçado pela luxúria que Sarada não insinuou.

— Você pode entrar, Boruto. Não vão nos incomodar aqui. — ela diz, me despertando de meu pequeno transe. Sua voz é suave, praticamente um sussurro. Então me movo, adentrando o lugar.

Quando finalmente passo pela entrada, presto atenção no lugar. O cômodo é pequeno, porém aconchegante. Analisando a disposição dos móveis aqui presentes, concluo que é uma sala de visitas. Deixo escapar uma risada frustrada, mas Sarada não parece se abalar. É _óbvio_ que ela não me convidaria para vê-la em seu quarto, sua honra e caráter inabaláveis jamais permitiriam isso. O que podemos estar sentindo agora é irrelevante, afinal, eu sou o Hokage e ela é a esposa do Kazekage. _O nosso tempo acabou_ , e ter que encarar isso agora que estamos completamente sozinhos é desalentador.

O silêncio ainda impera absoluto na sala, nenhum de nós sabe como começar. É um diálogo difícil, são dois anos sem nenhuma palavra trocada, cartas, _qualquer coisa_. Sequer chegamos a nos despedir apropriadamente e eu me recusei a aparecer em seu casamento, fazendo questão de ser mandado a uma missão no mais distante dos lugares para garantir que eu não pudesse voltar a tempo da cerimônia.

Ainda hesitante, dou um passo à frente, me sentindo tranquilizado quando Sarada não recua. Limpo minha garganta e passo minha mão por meu pescoço, ainda procurando as palavras certas para começar.

— É… Bem… Oi. — Minha voz sai trêmula, a insegurança escorrendo por meus murmúrios. O canto dos lábios de Sarada se movem quase imperceptivelmente, e meus ombros descem automaticamente em alívio.

— Olá, Boruto. Como você está? — sua voz é firme, o completo oposto da minha — Achei que seria apropriado termos uma conversa em particular. Faz muito tempo desde que conversamos pela última vez.

Cerro meus olhos em estranheza, a formalidade que Sarada exala é desconcertante. Não reconheço seu modo de agir, e não consigo dizer se essa é sua nova personalidade ou se é isso que ela quer que eu pense.

— Sabe… Eu não te vejo há tanto tempo que sinto que somos estranhos agora. — desabafo, soltando o ar como se fossem meus próprios medos. É exatamente assim como me sinto, e se vamos conversar agora, preciso deixar isso claro.

— É compreensível. — ela me responde, entrelaçando os dedos de suas mãos — Eu meio que sinto a mesma coisa. Isso é horrível, não é? Éramos melhores amigos e agora… É como se existisse uma parede de concreto entre nós dois.

Não me magoo quando ela nos classifica como melhores amigos, porque acima de tudo era assim como víamos um ao outro. Nosso companheirismo era absoluto e inquestionável. Prefiro direcionar minha energia em fazer desse diálogo menos desconfortável, existem muitas coisas que provavelmente queremos contar um ao outro, e não conseguiremos fazer isso se continuarmos a andar em cascas de ovos. Quero um diálogo _real_ , não falas ensaiadas que correspondem ao que esperam de nós.

— Bem, você é a garota dos socos monstruosos. Seria bem conveniente você derrubar essa parede agora. — eu pisco, e me sinto satisfeito quando seus olhos brilham em resposta — Como é a vida em Suna?

Sarada abre um pequeno sorriso e se senta, estendendo a mão para que fizesse o mesmo. Eu penduro minha capa e chapéu e me acomodo, esperando sua resposta.

— Aqui é definitivamente mais seco que Konoha, mas é um bom lugar para se viver. E todos tem sido muito gentis comigo desde que cheguei aqui. É óbvio que sinto falta da Vila, mas aprendi a fazer daqui a minha casa. — ela me conta, nos servindo um chá cujo sabor não me preocupo em identificar — Fiquei muito feliz quando soube que você havia sido nomeado Hokage, Boruto. Não há ninguém que mereça mais esse cargo que você.

Minha mandíbula trava com sua absurda declaração. Noto quando ela olha onde pendurei minha capa e chapéu, e consigo perceber o que suas palavras tentam esconder: Um misto de saudade, arrependimento e orgulho.

— Houve uma época em que você jamais diria algo assim. — eu acuso, e o tom da minha voz faz as mãos de Sarada paralisarem por alguns segundos. Não tenho a mínima intenção de esconder que ainda lembro que o lugar que ocupo deveria ter sido dela.

— Você tem razão. Parece que foi em outra vida. — ela abre um sorriso melancólico em resposta.

Começamos a tomar o chá servido, mas eu ainda não me incomodo em prestar atenção em seu gosto. Sarada, ao contrário de mim, parece saborear lentamente a bebida.

— Mas me diga, como está sendo liderar Konoha? — ela me diz num balançar de ombros. Está claramente tentando se recompor.

— É cansativo. Cansativo o suficiente para que eu veja como era tolo em exigir tanto do meu pai quando éramos crianças. — confesso. Lapsos daquela época invadem minha mente, e eu sorrio com a nostalgia que me preenche. Sarada também sorri, e eu acredito que ela está pensando na mesma coisa que eu.

— É, você era um idiota mesmo.

A conversa morre em seguida. É estranho, pois apenas um segundo atrás estávamos conseguindo nos conectar novamente, engatando um diálogo, mesmo que recheado de indiretas e segundas intenções. Mas eu lembro que dois anos é bastante tempo, o suficiente para que nós tenhamos desaprendido a lidar um com o outro. Eu suspiro profundamente, cansado de ter que manter essas inúteis formalidades.

Sarada me observa, hesitando por alguns instantes antes de se atrever a falar novamente. Suas mãos giram a xícara, e eu me vejo ansioso por suas palavras.

— Boruto, eu não sei como perguntar isso sem que soe estranho, mas me diga: você tem alguém especial? — ela pergunta, pousando sua xícara na pequena mesa — Quer dizer, eu acho que estamos numa idade apropriada para relacionamentos e-

— _Você quer saber se eu estou saindo com alguém_. — a interrompo, impaciente — A resposta é não, embora meus pais achem que eu deveria pensar sobre o assunto. Eles gostam da Sumire para falar a verdade, mas eu não estou interessado.

Particularmente não quero conversar sobre este assunto em específico. Não sou capaz de saber se Sarada está sinceramente interessada em saber sobre minha vida amorosa ou se sua intenção é apenas me torturar. Ela sabe como me sinto, não há como existirem dúvidas. Analiso sua linguagem corporal, e vejo uma mistura de desapontamento com um pouco de excitação, e meu corpo se aquece com as conclusões que tomo sem perceber.

— Aah… Ela é de fato uma boa mulher. — a voz dela está mais baixa, e lentamente me vejo na necessidade de controlar minha mente — Claro que você não é obrigado a casar, mas tenho certeza que seus pais querem que você tenha alguém para te fazer companhia, já que o trabalho de Hokage pode te fazer solitário. E Sumire sempre foi muito responsável e carinhosa desde a época da academia, daria uma ótima esposa.

 _O destino me é cruel demais_ , essa é a única conclusão que consigo sustentar durante todo o tempo que estou em Suna. Ouvir da boca de Sarada que eu e Sumire faríamos um bom par parece uma piada de péssimo gosto, uma provocação cuja única intenção é me irritar. Um novo sentimento começa a crescer lentamente dentro de mim. _Raiva_.

— Eu já tenho uma mulher que amo. — rosno sem perceber, e ela engole seco em resposta.

Encaro Sarada de maneira firme. Meus olhos estão cravados na garota sentada à minha frente, mas suas orbes apontam em todas as direções, menos na minha. Nós continuamos assim por minutos que parecem eternos. Termino minha bebida sem pressa e coloco a xícara na mesa, me levantando em seguida. Caminho em volta da mesa, passando por detrás de Sarada — sentindo quando seu corpo se enrijece com minha aproximação — e vou até a janela, me encostando no batente.

— _Sarada_. Você é feliz com ele?

As costas dela se contraem um pouco com minha pergunta, e o canto dos meus lábios sobe um pouco.

— Shinki é um bom homem. — ela me responde, defensiva.

Não consigo evitar de rir de sua resposta. O corpo dela ainda está paralisado, e o balançar de seus ombros entregam sua respiração irregular.

— Não foi isso o que perguntei. — acuso.

— Mas é essa a resposta que terá. — ela me responde friamente — Não deveríamos falar sobre essas coisas, nada de bom acontecerá se seguirmos o rumo dessa conversa. Vamos só conversar normalmente, tudo bem? É impossível me aproximar de você com Mitsuki e Shikadai bancando os cães de guarda.

Dou mais uma risada, a raiva se misturando com minha frustração e deboche. Decido então ignorar seu pedido, caminhando com as mãos para trás.

— Sabe qual é a pior parte disso tudo, Sarada? Eu nem posso demonstrar raiva pelo que aconteceu. E o motivo? _Ninguém_ sabe que nós estávamos juntos naquela época. Você era a melhor opção para o acordo, e solteira para todos os efeitos.

— Eu tinha um dever a cumprir… A relação entre as Vilas estava em jogo, não havia outro jeito. — ela suspira e eu engulo seco, minhas mãos fechadas em punho — O Nanadaime me _implorou_ para que eu aceitasse, e depois quase se jogou aos pés dos meus pais para pedir pelo nosso perdão. Eu _nunca_ vi meu pai tão furioso, e minha mãe parecia inconsolável.

Eu volto a me aproximar, parando atrás da cadeira onde Sarada se mantivera sentada. Ela não conseguia ver meu rosto, mas isso era irrelevante já que minha voz refletia a mágoa que ousei trancafiar por tanto tempo.

— Sarada… Me diga, _por que_ você aceitou casar com ele?

— Eu já disse, não havia outro jeito. — ela me responde automaticamente, o mesmo tom de resposta ensaiada. Porém eu já não sou capaz de aceitar essa resposta. Se estamos sozinhos e chegamos a este ponto, quero ir até o final.

— Sempre há outro jeito, você sabe disso.

Sarada se levanta repentinamente, seus braços em volta de seu corpo, as mãos subindo e descendo como se estivesse sentindo frio.

— Eu achei que encontraria outra maneira, e até cogitei contar sobre nós para me livrar de tudo. Mas seu pai e Shikamaru-san pareciam tão aliviados que eu me mantive calada. Ao que parece eu não era apenas a melhor opção, mas a _única_. Não havia mais ninguém além de mim que se encaixava nos requisitos. Não te contei nada porque o assunto era obviamente confidencial, mas eu juro que aqueles foram os piores dias da minha vida. Eu _nunca_ quis mentir para você.

Levanto as mãos em frustração. Abro minha boca, mas nenhum som sai. Ela vira de frente para mim e me parece tão _frágil_ , tão _vulnerável_ … Tão _não_ Sarada. É injusto demais estarmos aqui, estarmos _assim_. Estou irado demais para me comportar apropriadamente, a impulsividade abrindo as portas para que todas as emoções que sinto corram livremente, sem impedimentos.

— Se você tivesse me contado nós poderíamos ter pensado em alguma coisa. Você _deveria_ ter negado, Sarada! — levanto minha voz sem me preocupar com as aparências que precisamos manter. Eu _não_ me importo mais — A nossa rotina se manteve a mesma naqueles dias, e você me fez acreditar que o seu humor estranho era por causa do seu treinamento com meu pai! Nós continuamos a nos encontrar às escondidas como se nada estivesse acontecendo… Nos beijamos, nos abraçamos… Nós fizemos amor, Sarada! Como você pôde fazer aquilo comigo?

— Eu acreditei que você faria alguma coisa quando descobrisse a verdade, mas você sequer apareceu no dia em que deixei Konoha! — ela tremia enquanto falava, caminhando de costas até a janela — Eu não pude acreditar quando a hora chegou, minha mãe teve que me acalentar ou eu desmoronaria em choro na frente da comitiva de Suna. Você abriu mão de mim...

— _Você abriu mão do seu sonho!_ — grito, sentindo meus olhos se umedecerem com as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair — Você foi capaz de desistir do seu maior objetivo, como eu poderia ser capaz de tentar qualquer coisa depois disso? Seus pais, seus amigos, o Time 7… _Nós_. — minhas mãos vão até meus cabelos, e eu os bagunço em raiva — Eu não acreditei quando o Tio Sasuke me contou tudo, _não podia ser verdade_. Você abandonou o seu sonho de ser Hokage por causa de um acordo político de condições ultrapassadas e questionáveis, e nem teve a coragem de me dizer nada… Não teve a coragem de lutar! Parte de mim _morreu_ quando você foi embora.

Sarada chora sem impedimentos. Ela tenta abafar o som de seus soluços com as mãos, e seu corpo ainda treme. Caminho em sua direção, e Sarada se afasta até suas costas baterem na parede. Quando ficamos de frente um ao outro mais uma vez, levo minha mão esquerda até seu rosto, acariciando sua face. Encosto minha testa na dela e suspiro, olhando em seus olhos.

— _Você_ escolheu deixar Konoha para trás e eu _não vou deixar_ você me culpar por isso. _Eu teria explodido Suna com as minhas próprias mãos se você tivesse me escolhido._

Os olhos dela se arregalam, e sua respiração se desestabiliza ainda mais. A lágrima solitária que desce por meu rosto é o contraste perfeito com a frieza com que eu a confrontei. Me permito chorar apenas naquele momento, porque quero que ela veja que eu estava disposto a _qualquer coisa_ para permanecer ao seu lado. Porque quero que ela veja que ainda estou profundamente magoado com o que aconteceu. Porque quero que ela veja que eu ainda a amo com todas as minhas forças, e é simplesmente cruel demais termos sido separados daquela maneira.

Sarada abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas as batidas na porta chamam nossa atenção. Ela me empurra com força, passando as mãos pelo rosto e roupas, tentando se recompor enquanto eu enxugo meu rosto. Shikadai entra na sala e se curva brevemente, virando em minha direção em seguida.

— Hokage-sama, sua presença é solicitada imediatamente.

Assinto, voltando meu olhar para Sarada por uma última vez. Suas bochechas ainda brilhavam com os rastros das lágrimas derramadas, e ela abraça o próprio corpo como tentasse se proteger de alguma coisa. Queria poder confortá-la, abraçá-la e jamais deixá-la se afastar novamente, mas me contento em dar meia volta, pegar minhas coisas e me dirigir até a saída.

— Bem… Até mais, Sarada.

Ando pelo corredor com passos firmes e rápidos, eu só quero estar longe daqui. Se tivesse que definir o que acabou de acontecer, começaria com a palavra _desastre_. Sinto Shikadai colocar a mão em meu ombro, me desacelerando, mas eu não quero escutá-lo. _Não agora_.

— Não se _atreva_ a dizer uma palavra, Shikadai. Não aconteceu _nada_ lá dentro. — rosno e coloco o dedo em seu rosto, fazendo questão de olhar em seus olhos para garantir que ele entenda que estou falando muito sério.

— Se você prefere assim, tudo bem. Mas o rosto de Sarada dizia outra coisa. — ele levanta os braços em rendição, hesitante. Passa a mão pelo cabelo e volta a falar, sussurrando. — Vocês não deveriam ter se encontrado sozinhos e você sabe disso. Há muita coisa em jogo aqui e não podemos correr o risco de colocar tudo a perder por causa de vocês dois. _Alguém poderia ter escutado_.

— Eu sei. — me encosto na parede, cruzando os braços — Mas achei que se nós conversássemos num lugar privado poderíamos…

— Poderiam _o quê?_ — Shikadai me puxa pelo braço, me forçando a caminhar novamente. Ele fala baixo e olha de um lado para o outro sem parar, preocupado — Ela é uma mulher _casada_ , Boruto. Casada com o Kazekage, se você não se lembra.

Bufo em resposta, me soltando do aperto de Shikadai. _Não é como se eu fosse capaz de esquecer isso_. Por diversas noites perdi meu sono, pensando no que esse casamento implicava. Shinki era o marido de Sarada. Era ele quem esquentaria a cama dela — ou deles — à noite. Ele a tocaria, a faria sua tantas vezes quanto possível. Eles teriam _um filho_ em breve, ou até mais que isso.

Minha mente não conseguia evitar de criar as imagens em minha cabeça, e por um instante, sinto enjoo.

— Você acha que ele a faz feliz? — pergunto, engolindo seco.

— Eu prefiro acreditar que sim. — Shikadai responde — Seria injustiça demais ela ter se entregado a um casamento político para viver infeliz.

༈ ༈

 **Konohagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Folha), aproximadamente dois anos atrás.**

 _Demoro alguns segundos para assimilar a mensagem, minhas sobrancelhas se juntam e meus olhos se cerram em confusão._

— _Hã?_

 _Meu mestre passa a mão pelo rosto, murmurando algo inaudível antes de voltar a falar._

— _Sarada. Vai se casar. Com o garoto do Gaara. — ele repete lentamente dessa vez — Ela parte para Suna amanhã._

— _Casar? Com o Shinki? Partir amanhã? — balanço minhas mãos, tentando entender — Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?_

 _Tio Sasuke rosna, passando a mão pela cabeça em seguida. Ele parece não acreditar no que estou dizendo, mas eu também não faço a mínima ideia do que está acontecendo agora._

— _Eu tenho cara de quem faz brincadeiras, garoto? — ele me questiona, e eu nego com a cabeça — Você realmente vai me fazer contar tudo, não é?_

 _Ele suspira mais uma vez e afrouxa sua capa, a retirando e repousando no espaço ao seu lado. Passa sua única mão pelo rosto, como se também precisasse organizar seus pensamentos. Limpa a garganta e me encara novamente, seu rosto com uma expressão nublada._

— _Há uns dois meses atrás, Naruto recebeu uma mensagem do daimyō. O pergaminho era basicamente um relatório de uma reunião entre ele e o Senhor Feudal do País do Vento. A maior parte eram recomendações de rotina, nada fora do normal. — Tio Sasuke explica, pausando para garantir que eu estou entendendo tudo — O problema estava no anexo. Em resumo, era uma ordem direta para que o Hokage arrumasse uma kunoichi de habilidades extraordinárias para ser entregue em matrimônio para o próximo Kazekage._

— _Shinki… — murmuro._

— _Exatamente. — meu mestre retoma a palavra — É óbvio que Naruto estranhou a ordem e mandou uma mensagem de volta questionando a procedência do anexo, mas a única coisa que ele recebeu foi um prazo de dois meses para que a garota fosse escolhida e enviada até Suna, além de uma ordem de sigilo absoluto sobre o assunto._

" _Naruto me contou sobre o pergaminho no mesmo dia em que a resposta chegou, e eu decidi investigar tudo por conta própria. Ao que parece, nosso senhor feudal devia altas quantias ao Senhor Feudal do País do Vento, e não era possível que ele quitasse sua dívida sem lançar o país numa crise financeira. Para esquecer a dívida, o Senhor Feudal do País do Vento pensou que poderia ser mais interessante aumentar o poder militar de Suna. E Konoha era perfeita para esse objetivo."_

 _Levanto minha mão, pedindo uma pausa. É informação demais. O suficiente para fazer minha cabeça começar a doer. Eu sabia que aconteciam muitas coisas na administração de Konoha sem que eu sonhasse em saber, mas isso era demais. Maluquice demais até para mim. Mas eu ainda estou confuso o suficiente, e dúvida é a única coisa que consigo sentir. Para ser sincero, ainda não estou entendendo nada._

— _Espera um pouco… — fecho os olhos por um instante, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro — Onde é que a Sarada entra nisso?_

 _Tio Sasuke respira fundo, murmurando o quão idiota seu aluno é. Ele se levanta, e eu quase faço o mesmo, mas ele apenas se recosta na árvore mais próxima._

— _Os conselheiros de Konoha foram informados. Naquele momento Naruto acreditou que eles poderiam ajudar a convencer o daimyō a mudar de ideia, já que um casamento arranjado para um ninja é algo absurdo. O problema é que eles ainda são muito arcaicos e conservadores, além de extremamente fiéis ao Senhor Feudal. Eles colocaram seu pai na parede, exigindo que ele levantasse a lista com as melhores jovens kunoichis de Konoha que estavam solteiras. E é óbvio que o nome de Sarada estava lá._

— _É óbvio… — comento num suspiro._

 _Dois meses atrás… Nós já estávamos juntos. Bem, às escondidas, mas ainda sim juntos._

 _Ela_ _ **sabia**_ _… E ficou comigo mesmo assim._

 _Acho que vou vomitar._

 _Minha mão vai até minha garganta, e consigo perceber que minha respiração está ficando cada vez mais irregular. Devo estar parecendo um maluco, pois meu mestre se levanta rapidamente e vem até mim, se abaixando e colocando a mão em meu ombro._

— _Boruto, Sarada não sabia de nada até o mês passado. — ele me garante, o olhar firme em mim — E ainda sim, o tratado só foi fechado completamente na última semana._

 _Sinto como se tivesse desaprendido a respirar. Puxo o ar pela boca, mas ainda sim me sinto sufocado. Acho que a ficha está caindo, pois meu peito está tão apertado que não consigo evitar de massageá-lo, como se isso pudesse me trazer algum alívio._

— _Eu… — ele hesita — Eu não tenho certeza do que está acontecendo entre vocês dois, mas eu percebo o jeito que olha para a minha filha._

— _Tio Sasuke… Eu… Como… — balbucio, tentando organizar meus pensamentos — Como ela acabou nessa?_

 _Meu mestre se acomoda ao meu lado, o rosto se contorcendo. Olho em sua direção e sinto que nem ele acredita no que está dizendo. É como se ele só tivesse se conformado. E para falar a verdade, não tenho certeza se devo sentir mais pena dele ou de mim._

— _Nós tentamos de tudo._ _ **Ela**_ _tentou de tudo. — ele responde, mas já sem olhar em meu rosto — Tentou conversar com os conselheiros e até mesmo tentou encontrar alguém para substituí-la. Mas ela era a melhor opção da lista. Jovem, solteira, poderosa. Além disso, com família influente em Konoha, então eles sabiam que nós não faríamos nada contra o lugar onde nossa filha vivesse. A escolha era inquestionável._

 _Levanto num pulo, exasperado. Bagunço meus cabelos, meus olhos se fecham em agonia._ _ **Isso só pode ser palhaçada.**_ _Nosso daimyō arruma uma dívida incalculável e Sarada precisa pagar por isso? Injustiça está longe de definir essa situação. Isso é crueldade._

— _Ela foi vendida, então é isso? — levanto minha voz, minhas mãos ainda em meus cabelos — Nós temos que tirar ela dessa, Tio Sasuke! Não podemos deixar ela ser levada assim!_

 _Meu mestre olha em meus olhos, e é somente naquele momento que percebo que mesmo quando as coisas estão ruins, elas definitivamente podem piorar. A expressão dele é tão triste que engulo seco. Pena já não é uma palavra apropriada o suficiente para descrever o que ele sente em relação a mim._

 _A brisa ainda sopra agradavelmente, mas eu já não consigo escutar o som das folhas balançando ou dos pequenos animais que vivem por aqui. Deixo as lágrimas escorrerem livres por minha face, e rapidamente sinto o braço de Tio Sasuke me rodear, me puxando para um abraço. Eu soluço, e sinto seu corpo se enrijecer em resposta. Choro com tanta força que dói, e tenho certeza que só não estou ajoelhado no chão porque meu mestre ainda está me segurando._

— _Ela_ _ **concordou**_ _em casar com ele, não é?_


	6. Sexto

**Aviso:** _Naruto_ e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto. Mas esse enredo meio maluco é totalmente meu, então boa leitura :)

ps: Este capítulo contém cenas explícitas, então guardem segredo tá bom? kkkk

* * *

༈ ༈

"Não que ele odiasse Sarada. Não era isso.

Não era isso, mas, em resumo, os olhos dela sempre estavam o observando, _então ele queria parecer legal na frente dela_.

'Rivalidade' era o que aquilo era.

 _Provavelmente_."

 _— Boruto: Naruto the Movie (Novel)_

༈ ༈

 **Sunagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Areia), atualmente.**

Faz exatamente uma semana desde a última vez que encontrei Sarada.

Nos últimos sete dias tenho concentrado todas as minhas energias no Exame Chuunin, participando ativamente de todas as atividades que requerem minha presença. A segunda fase já acabou, e é com muita satisfação que lembro que, com exceção de um, os times de Konoha conseguiram passar. É como se metade do trabalho estivesse pronto, e agora estamos nos preparando para os confrontos diretos. A pausa, criada para que os genins possam descansar e treinar, também nos é útil para que possamos finalizar os preparativos necessários.

Uma vila relativamente próxima de Suna foi atacada há alguns dias, e desconfiamos que a Kara seja responsável. Toda essa situação está começando a me preocupar de verdade, pois mesmo com a segurança reforçada, temo que estamos deixando passar alguma coisa. Sempre que Delta e Kashin Koji trabalharam juntos em alguma coisa, o rastro de destruição deixado foi gigantesco.

Não podemos deixar brechas.

Shikadai tem estado de ótimo humor, e desconfio que isso se deva ao fato de que não voltei a conversar com Sarada desde a última vez. Do ponto de vista dele, isso é um problema a menos para se preocupar, então não o culpo. Mitsuki também me parece mais calmo, ainda que se recuse a me contar qualquer coisa sobre ela. A última coisa que escutei sobre o paradeiro de Sarada foi há três dias, quando Sumire e Chocho comentaram sobre a tal "noite das garotas". As duas não disseram nada demais, apenas falaram rapidamente o quão divertida havia sido a noite, que o quarto dela era muito bonito e que Shinki realmente parecia ser um cara legal.

Bem, não posso culpá-la por me evitar.

Nosso último encontro foi uma total catástrofe. Não é como se o que eu disse não fosse verdade — eu _teria_ explodido Suna se fosse necessário, mas a maneira como tudo aconteceu pode ter aniquilado qualquer chance que tínhamos de conviver pacificamente. É incerta a possibilidade de conversarmos em particular novamente, e tenho certeza que Shikadai contou a Mitsuki o que aconteceu, pois ele ainda me parece atento demais ao que faço.

Noite passada recebi um convite de Shinki. Disse que também havia conversado com Kagura e queria que nós três passássemos um tempo juntos, já que a reunião dos Cinco Kages que aconteceria pela manhã seria adiada. A princípio pensei em recusar, mas, refletindo melhor, vi que não havia um único motivo plausível o suficiente para que o fizesse. Shinki não faz a mínima ideia do que existe entre sua esposa e eu — ao menos é isso que eu espero, e Kagura simplesmente não tem nada com toda a história. Se ainda preciso ficar em Suna, que seja da melhor maneira possível. Quero voltar para casa em paz.

Entretanto, considerando a situação em que me encontro agora, sei que deveria ter ficado na cama.

— Ah, qual é Shinki? Não estou pedindo para descrever sua intimidade, mas você é reservado demais, e isso me mata de curiosidade. Você é o único aqui que é casado, então nos diga, como é ser marido de alguém?

Kagura cerca Shinki na varanda, o brilho nos olhos que deixa claro que não irá desistir facilmente. Eu até poderia tentar ajudá-lo, considerando que essa conversa não me favorece em nada, mas ver seu rosto corar enquanto tenta driblar as perguntas de Kagura me irrita o suficiente para que eu apenas ignore o que está acontecendo. Então apenas permaneço encostado na parede de braços cruzados, alternando meu olhar entre a cena à minha frente e a imensidão da cidade de Suna.

Shinki escapa do cerco de Kagura logo em seguida, e os dois começam a rir. Eles vêm em minha direção, e Kagura passa o braço por meus ombros, me puxando para perto.

— Me dê uma ajuda aqui, Boruto. Vai me dizer que você não quer saber?

Suspiro. _É óbvio que eu não quero saber, seu imbecil_.

— Deixa ele em paz, Kagura. Tá na cara que ele não quer contar, desse jeito você só vai conseguir deixá-lo constrangido.

Kagura cruza os braços, emburrado.

— Ah, então você tá do lado dele, Boruto? Não é porque a Sarada era sua companheira de time que você tem que se fazer de inocente…

— Eu só acho que existem programas melhores que supor sobre a vida sexual e afetiva do Shinki. Não levantei pra isso, sabe? É a minha manhã de folga. — explico.

Olho para Shinki e ele se recosta ao meu lado. Levanta a sobrancelha numa expressão desafiadora e Kagura e eu cerramos os olhos em resposta. Meu coração começa a bater mais rápido, e meu peito sobe e desce na medida em que minha respiração se torna mais irregular.

— Bem, eu posso contar uma coisa ou duas…

 _Não._

Abro a boca em surpresa e Kagura começa a rir e bater palmas, dizendo coisas como _É disso que eu estou falando!_ e _Shinki, eu jamais duvidei de você!_

As palavras de Shinki me dão a certeza de que hoje não será um bom dia.

E que eu não deveria ter levantado da cama.

Kagura se aproxima novamente, e Shinki olha para os lados como se quisesse se certificar de que ninguém nos escuta.

— Olha, eu não vou dizer nada explícito em respeito a Sarada e a você, Boruto, que a tem como companheira de time, mas… — ele pausa rapidamente, coçando a cabeça — Não sei, o que vocês querem saber?

Nós três nos entreolhamos, e Kagura dá um sorriso safado. Sinceramente, gostaria de poder desaparecer, ou que Shikadai ou Mitsuki me tirassem daqui. Infelizmente, Suna tem o poder aparente de me transformar no homem mais azarado da Terra.

— Você já tinha feito sexo com alguém antes da Sarada? — Kagura dispara, e a pele bronzeada de Shinki automaticamente ganha um tom avermelhado.

— Não. — Shinki responde, sem conseguir levantar o rosto.

— Verdadeiro ou Falso: Ser casado implica em sexo fácil e regular. — Kagura provoca, a mão no queixo numa pose relaxada.

— Mas o que… — Shinki engasga, e tosse algumas vezes antes de continuar — Bem… Digo… Pode-se dizer que é verdade.

Me vejo paralisado entre Shinki e Kagura. Não posso simplesmente me retirar ou censurá-los pelo que deveria ser uma conversa casual entre amigos. Da mesma maneira que não posso explodir do nada e assustá-los. Penso que deveria estar com raiva, mas o medo de me expor me mantém parado. Assisto os dois rirem com a melhor expressão neutra que consigo colocar em meu rosto.

Porque Uzumaki Boruto é o Oitavo Hokage da Vila Oculta da Folha. O sereno e justo Hachidaime Hokage de Konoha. E o Hokage não pode estragar tudo.

— E você é do tipo romântico, Shinki? — Kagura pergunta, cercando Shinki na parede — Ou será que por trás dessa cara de bom moço tem alguém que gosta de um pouco de agressividade na cama?

Mas mesmo o mais sereno dos homens não merece ter que passar por isso.

Shinki começa a rir. Ele parece estar mais relaxado com a conversa, ainda que seja o único sendo questionado. Ele me olha de lado, analisando minha expressão. Eu o encaro, tentando compreender o que ele procura.

— Eu tô perdendo alguma coisa aqui ou… — Kagura chama nossa atenção.

— Não é isso. — Shinki responde — Olha, Boruto, é com todo o respeito a você e a Sarada que irei dizer isso agora. Por favor, não me leve a mal.

Quando ele sorri eu prendo a respiração.

— Pra falar a verdade, Sarada gosta de comandar. E acredite, na maioria das vezes _é bem mais divertido assim_.

Atualmente me considero um homem extremamente controlado quando quero. Tive que deixar minha impulsividade e inconsequência para trás quando assumi o posto de Hokage.

E é com essa convicção que digo que nunca usei tanta força de vontade para controlar minha vontade de socar o atual Kazekage.

— Agora sim a conversa vai ficar interessante! — Kagura abraça Shinki pelos ombros — Uchiha Sarada gosta de dominar na cama, hum? Isso é uma informação que não se consegue em qualquer lugar…

 _É claro que você não consegue essa informação em qualquer lugar, seu babaca._

E essa não é o tipo de informação que você divide com as pessoas. Eu _jamais_ faria isso. E pensar que eu também já…

 _— Estou com tesão, Boruto._

A voz dela dispara em minha mente.

Existe um limite. Um que mantém afastadas lembranças que eu não preciso reviver. Não aqui, não tão perto dela. Perto _dele_.

E esse limite acabou de ter ultrapassado.

— Preciso ir. — digo.

— Sério? Mas nós só estamos começando… — Kagura pergunta, colocando as mãos na cintura — E eu ainda não te perguntei sobre aquela sua missão no País das Fontes Termais. Você conheceu alguma mulher por lá?

— Podemos conversar sobre essas coisas outra hora? Tem algo que eu preciso fazer agora. — respondo rapidamente, me curvando e saindo sem esperar que Shinki e Kagura se despeçam de mim.

Ando depressa, meus passos ficam cada vez mais largos. Não ligo se me acharem suspeito, um limite foi ultrapassado. Uma regra foi quebrada.

 _— Você pretende continuar aí até me fazer gozar?_

 _— Hoje não._

Balanço a cabeça tentando dissipar os diálogos que se repetem em minha cabeça, num esforço inútil de evitar que imagens de Sarada e eu transando se formem em minha mente.

 _— Boruto, mais rápido._

 _— Assim seus pais vão ouvir._

 _— Eu disse **mais rápido**._

Sinto minhas calças ficarem cada vez mais apertadas. Sei que não seria tão estimulado por tão pouco em situações normais, mas o estresse somado a minha abstinência sexual deixou meu corpo nesse estado.

 _— Sabe, você vai me matar qualquer dia desses._

 _— Espero que seja de prazer, então._

Chego em meu quarto, e tranco a porta assim que o adentro. Arranco minha capa e a jogo no chão. Tiro minha camiseta e desabotou minha calça. Quando deito em minha cama já estou com meu pênis na mão.

E que Deus me perdoe pelo que estou prestes a fazer.

༈ ༈

 **Konohagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Folha), aproximadamente dois anos e dois meses atrás.**

 _— Que desculpa você deu para passar a noite fora? — ela sussurra, seus olhos cerrados por trás do brilho das lentes dos óculos — Tem certeza de que ninguém vai desconfiar?_

 _— Eu disse aos meus pais que iria dormir no apartamento do Mitsuki. E disse ao Mitsuki para me cobrir, você sabe que ele não vai fazer perguntas. — respondo, colocando meus braços em volta de seu corpo, a puxando para um abraço. — Então pode relaxar, senhorita. Ninguém vai desconfiar de nada._

 _O quarto de Sarada está escuro, pois ela disse a seus pais que dormiria cedo. A porta está trancada, mas não consigo deixar de me sentir vulnerável. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça para aceitar o convite dela para dormir aqui sabendo que meu mestre e sua esposa dormem praticamente ao lado. Ainda assim, o calor que emana do corpo dela me acalma, e sentir sua cabeça em meu peito me dá o conforto que preciso para permanecer exatamente onde estou._

 _— Eu ainda não acredito que estamos fazendo isso! — ela ri, afundando seu rosto em meu peito — Não é emocionante? Meus pais nem imaginam que você vai passar a noite aqui. É quase uma missão secreta._

 _— Você só está animada desse jeito porque sou eu quem vai ter que correr do tio Sasuke e da tia Sakura se nos pegarem aqui. — comento, plantando um beijo em sua cabeça — Imagine… Pegar sua filha na cama com um marmanjo bem debaixo do seu nariz. Se bem que nós não estamos fazendo nada demais, então acho que isso é um ponto pra mim._

 _— Eu acho que você tem razão nessa última parte... — ela levanta seu rosto, tira seus óculos e os coloca na cômoda ao lado — Talvez nós pudéssemos ousar um pouco mais, não acha?_

 _A princípio penso em fazer uma piada com a provocação de Sarada, mas meu raciocínio é interrompido pela sensação de sua língua em meu pescoço. Seguro o ar por um instante, apenas para soltá-lo lentamente, num gemido baixo._

 _— Sarada… Seus pais estão em casa._

 _A única resposta que consigo é um **uhum** em meu pescoço, acompanhado do barulho do zíper da minha calça sendo aberto. Fecho meus olhos quando sinto sua mão entrar em minha cueca, puxando meu pau pra fora._

 _— Sarada, por tudo o que é mais sagrado. Nós não podemos transar, seus pais com certeza vão escutar. — aperto meus olhos, tão ansioso quanto assustado._

 _— Você não quer? — ela chupa meu lóbulo._

 _— É óbvio que quero, mas-_

 _Sua mão se move, e eu preciso segurar um gemido._

 _— Então vamos ter que fazer silêncio, Boruto. — ela me dá um selinho, ficando de joelhos na cama e tirando sua camiseta._

 _A visão do torso nu de Sarada me faz engolir seco. É incrível como ela consegue me deixar excitado instantaneamente, sua personalidade aparentemente recatada servindo de disfarce para uma mulher dominante na cama. Me apoio no colchão com meus cotovelos, sem conseguir desviar o olhar de seus seios._

 _— Você não está usando sutiã… Eu não tinha percebido._

 _— Só seria mais uma peça de roupa inútil no caminho. — ela pisca, provocante — Agora se senta com as pernas pra fora da cama, eu quero tentar uma coisa._

 _Sarada desce da cama, prendendo seus cabelos. Eu suspiro novamente antes de tirar minha própria camiseta e fazer o que ela pede. Não faço a mínima ideia do que ela pode querer, mas a adrenalina de estarmos fazendo isso em sua casa me deixa mais duro do que nunca._

 _É quando ela se ajoelha na minha frente que paro de respirar._

 _— Você não vai… Vai?_

 _Ela não me responde, preferindo puxar meu rosto para um beijo. Ele é lento e contínuo, como se quiséssemos aproveitar cada pequeno movimento. Sarada passa então para meu pescoço, descendo por meu peito. Resisto a vontade de gemer alto quando ela planta um beijo em meu abdômen._

 _— Se você empurrar a minha cabeça eu vou te quebrar em dois, entendeu? — ela me avisa, imponente. Eu aceno rápido, a expectativa me consumindo cada vez mais rápido._

 _Sarada abaixa a cabeça e me lambe. E eu preciso tampar minha boca para não urrar._

 _— Por Deus, Sarada… — sussurro, de olhos fechados._

 _Sua boca é quente._

 _Molhada._

 _E nós nunca fizemos algo assim, ao menos ela não._

 _Gostaria de poder ser capaz de descrever a sensação, mas minha mente é um buraco negro de cores, sons e sabores; absorvendo tudo na mesma medida em que Sarada me chupa. Sinto a necessidade de empurrar meus quadris, quero que ela me engula inteiro, mas receio que ela pare o que está fazendo._

 _Não que eu possa comparar a performance de Sarada com alguma coisa, mas tenho certeza de que esse é o melhor oral que já receberei na vida. A sensação de sua boca subindo e descendo, sua saliva molhando tudo, sua língua me acariciando… É possível que eu não dure muito tempo se continuar assim._

 _— Não que eu esteja reclamando, longe disso, mas… — gemo novamente — Você pretende continuar aí até me fazer gozar?_

 _Sou surpreendido por sua face na frente da minha no segundo seguinte._

 _— Não… Hoje não. Agora tira o resto da roupa._

 _Sarada tira seus shorts junto com a calcinha. Ela passa por mim quando sobe na cama, beijando meu pescoço. Me levanto e tiro o resto de minha roupa, me virando para encontrá-la esparramada no colchão._

 _— Mais alguma ordem, senhorita Uchiha? — pergunto, me masturbando com a visão de seu corpo nu._

 _— Sim. Você vai colocar esse seu rostinho lindo aqui em baixo e vai retribuir o favor. — ela responde num sussurro — E quero que me faça gozar._

 _Assinto, puxando as pernas de Sarada para fora da cama. Me ajoelho da mesma maneira que ela fez anteriormente, beijando o interior de suas coxas. Ela se contrai a cada beijo, suspirando._

 _— Você sabe que não gosto de provocações, Boruto. Me chupa de uma vez. — resmunga._

 _Sua expressão é um misto de chateação e luxúria. Não consigo não sorrir._

 _— Você é impaciente, — deposito um beijo — muito mandona, — mais um — e gostosa demais pro seu próprio bem, sabia?_

 _Dou uma lambida por toda sua intimidade, e Sarada arqueia as costas._

 _— Só me responde uma coisa antes._

 _— Te responderei mil coisas, Boruto. Depois que me fizer gozar. — responde, puxando meu cabelo para si._

 _Dou uma risada baixa, dando a Sarada o que ela pede._

 _Preciso admitir que, quando começamos a transar, precisei de algumas tentativas e instruções para compreender como Sarada gosta de ser chupada. Mas o jeito que ela tampa a boca com as mãos para abafar seus gemidos é a garantia de que aprendi minha lição com maestria._

 _Minha boca e rosto ficam cada vez mais ensopados, minha saliva se misturando com o líquido que sai de Sarada. É quase como um beijo, mas direcionado a um único ponto. Tê-la tão entregue a mim me faz ficar ainda mais duro, e não resisto a me masturbar enquanto continuo a chupá-la._

 _Percebo que ela está quase gozando quando seus quadris começam a se mover depressa e ela agarra meus cabelos, me puxando como se eu pudesse entrar dentro dela. Fica inquieta, puxando o ar sem parar._

 _Os gemidos do orgasmo de Sarada são abafados pelo travesseiro que ela colocou em seu rosto. E eu só paro de chupá-la quando ela me empurra, muito sensível. Ela se contrai na cama por alguns instantes, enquanto eu a observo atentamente._

 _— Eu quero muito te foder agora. — confesso._

 _Sarada faz uma expressão safada, fazendo um sinal com o dedo para que eu chegue mais perto. Subo na cama, engatinhando até ficar por cima dela._

 _— E eu quero muito que você me foda agora. — responde, abrindo as pernas._

 _— Nós não estamos usando nada. — respondo, me apoiando para levantar e buscar um preservativo, mas sou impedido pela mão de Sarada em minha cintura._

 _— Comecei com a pílula há um tempo._

 _— Quando você pretendia me contar sobre isso? — me abaixo, beijando seu pescoço._

 _— Quando a gente pudesse transar sem camisinha. Agora me come logo. — ela se remexe, soltando um gemido emburrado._

 _Sorrio em seu pescoço, ainda a beijando. O cheiro de Sarada é viciante, a mistura de seu suor, o perfume que ela costuma usar e o cheiro de sexo se misturando no ar. Roço meu corpo contra o dela, deslizando minha mão por seu corpo._

 _— Posso saber o porquê de você estar desse jeito hoje, Sarada? — questiono, separando suas pernas — Se alguém te visse assim iria achar que não estou te fodendo direito._

 _Sorrio, mas meu sorriso morre quando Sarada passa a mão por seu corpo, começando a se tocar na minha frente. Sinto meu pau pulsar em resposta._

 _— Estou com tesão, Boruto. — geme — Transar com você já é estimulante o bastante, mas fazer isso aqui em casa é-_

 _Interrompo a fala de Sarada, puxando seus quadris na direção dos meus. Ela puxa meu rosto e nós nos beijamos novamente, enquanto eu me posiciono e a penetro de uma vez. Nós gememos juntos, mas o beijo abafa o som._

 _A sensação talvez seja boa demais para minha sanidade._

 _Já fui educado sobre a suposta diferença entre "foder" e "fazer amor". Mas Sarada e eu nunca fomos grandes fãs de sexo lento. E é por esse motivo que é tão difícil não me jogar com toda a intensidade agora. Se a cama começar a bater na parede, os pais de Sarada virão aqui e nós teremos muitos problemas._

 _— Boruto, mais rápido. — de olhos fechados, ela me pede._

 _— Assim seus pais vão ouvir. — respondo, continuando a deslizar devagar._

 _Provavelmente eu nunca tive que ter tanto autocontrole. Não consigo ouvir nenhum som vindo do corredor, então os pais de Sarada já devem ter ido dormir. Isso significa que a casa está completamente silenciosa e que nós poderemos ser facilmente ouvidos._

 _Mas Sarada não parece se importar tanto com isso quanto eu, pois ela me empurra para o lado, subindo em cima de mim. Ela sorri e esparrama suas mãos por meu peitoral, sentando em meu pau com força._

 _— Eu disse **mais rápido**._

 _Coloco minhas mãos atrás da cabeça, aproveitando a visão de ter Sarada cavalgando em mim. Ela aperta os olhos, buscando o próprio prazer, como se estivesse apenas me usando. Mas isso me excita, e eu jogo meus quadris para cima._

 _— Sabe… Você ainda vai me matar qualquer dia desses. — digo, segurando em sua cintura._

 _Ela sorri._

 _— Espero que seja de prazer, então._

 _Eu sorrio._

 _Nós continuamos a nos movimentar, e Sarada rebola em meu colo sem parar. Quero poder gemer alto, fodê-la com força e de todos os jeitos que consigo imaginar, mas o que me resta de consciência me mantém parado. Ninguém pode nos ouvir._

 _Suspiro pesado. Os seios de Sarada balançando, seu corpo se movimentando e os pequenos sons que ela solta somados à sensação de estar fazendo algo às escondidas é estimulante demais. Não vou durar muito se continuarmos assim. Mas Sarada também me parece entregue demais, jogando a cabeça para trás._

 _— Boruto, vou gozar._

 _Apoio meus cotovelos na cama, me sentando. Puxo Sarada para um abraço, beijando seus seios. Ela aumenta a velocidade dos movimentos. Seguro seu queixo e aproximo seu rosto do meu, sussurrando._

 _— Então goza olhando pra mim, eu quero ver._

 _Ela geme e me puxa para um beijo, ainda rebolando em meu colo. Eu seguro em sua cintura, me permitindo encontrar o caminho para meu próprio orgasmo. Sarada guia seus próprios movimentos, subindo e descendo cada vez mais rápido._

 _— Eu vou-_

 _— Goza pra mim, Sarada._

 _Seguro em seus cabelos quando ela tenta esconder o rosto em meu pescoço. Com a outra mão, abafo seu gemido. Ela se remexe em meu colo, e a expressão que ela faz me faz gozar junto._

 _Aquela expressão._

 _A de ter alcançado o próprio paraíso, a de completa vulnerabilidade, a de morrer aos poucos e retornar._

 _A puxo para um beijo, e nós continuamos nos movimentando até diminuirmos a velocidade gradativamente._

 _Sarada sai de cima de mim e se deita de costas para mim. A abraço, afundando meu rosto em seus cabelos. Nossas respirações ainda estão irregulares, e o cheiro de sexo ainda está impregnado no ar._

 _— Seus pais ainda vão me matar se souberem que fizemos isso. — digo._

 _— Não se preocupe com isso. — ela responde, se virando e me encarando — Vai ficar tudo bem._

 _Os olhos de Sarada brilham no escuro, e vê-la deitada, nua, e suada é uma das visões mais lindas que eu já tive o privilégio de presenciar. Meu peito se aperta, e vocalizo o que talvez um dia tenha sido apenas um sonho._

 _— Eu amo você._

༈ ༈

 **Sunagakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Areia), atualmente.**

Encaro minha mão suja, pensando no quão patético devo parecer agora. Essa cidade definitivamente não é lugar para mim, e cada dia me prova isso de uma maneira diferente. Uma coisa é me lamentar pelo passado, chorar por algo perdido, discutir por tudo aquilo que poderia ter acontecido.

Me masturbar pensando nela já é deplorável demais, _baixo demais_.

Como pude me sentir estimulado com tão pouco? Sabendo que agora esse lugar é ocupado por outra pessoa? Eu deveria ter nojo de mim mesmo.

Tomo um banho gelado, ficando debaixo do chuveiro por tanto tempo quanto me é possível. De olhos fechados, sinto a água escorrer por meu corpo. A sensação me relaxa, tanto por aliviar o clima quente de Suna, quanto por me proporcionar alívio — ainda que temporário.

— Boruto, você ainda vai demorar muito aí dentro?

A voz feminina que vem do outro lado da porta do banheiro me desperta.

— Sumire?

— Mitsuki me pediu para te avisar que a reunião da tarde foi adiantada, então você precisa se aprontar logo. — ela responde — Eu vou te esperar do lado de fora do quarto, então não demore demais, certo?

— Tudo bem, eu sairei em um minuto.

Suspiro, cansado. Estou cansado de reuniões e se pudesse apenas ignoraria a convocatória de todas. Entretanto, no estado em que me encontro, trabalhar é a única coisa que consegue que manter focado e longe de situações que poderiam me encrencar. Saio do banheiro e roupas limpas já foram separadas e estendidas na cama — ser Hokage significa ser mimado às vezes. Me visto rapidamente e abro a porta do quarto, dando de cara com Sumire.

— Sabe, se queriam adiantar a reunião da tarde, por que cancelaram a da manhã? — questiono, de braços cruzados — Isso não faz muito sentido, sabia?

— Eu pensei exatamente a mesma coisa quando me contaram? — ela ri, cobrindo a boca com a mão — Mas Shikadai me ensinou a não pensar muito sobre essas coisas, então só estou repassando o recado.

Ela levanta os braços em rendição e a dou um leve sorriso em resposta. Sumire de fato sempre fora uma ótima companhia, e eu realmente entendia a razão dos meus pais gostarem tanto dela. Mas apesar de tudo, — inclusive do fato de desconfiar que ela nutre certo interesse por mim — nunca tive a menor intenção de tentar algo com ela.

Talvez eu só esteja arruinado para outras mulheres.

Nós andamos juntos pelos corredores, conversando aleatoriedades. Eu a ignoro quando ela segura meu braço, quando ri ou quando diz algo que poderia ser interpretado de outra maneira. Ela me parece um pouco desapontada quando chegamos.

— Bem, o pacote está entregue. — ela sorri — É só passar por essa porta, ir até o final do corredor e virar à direita. Só tem uma sala lá.

— Obrigado. Acho que posso me virar daqui.

Nos curvamos um para o outro e eu sigo sozinho. O corredor é um pouco mais longo do que os outros, mas eu já desisti de entender esse lugar há muito tempo. Ando devagar, já que não tenho pressa alguma de participar de uma reunião maçante. O silêncio dessa parte do prédio é quase perturbador, e eu pensaria que Sumire me mandou para o lugar errado se eu não estivesse escutando sussurros vindo do que me parece ser o local da reunião.

— Se você continuar a ignorá-lo assim, não acha que as pessoas vão achar estranho? Vocês eram companheiros de time e estão se revendo depois de anos! Não consigo entender por que você sempre foge quando ele está por perto...

— Shinki, eu já te expliquei a situação mais de uma vez... Por favor, tente entender.

Paro de andar no mesmo instante em que escuto sua voz. Até mesmo minha respiração cessa, e eu me coloco junto à parede.

 _Eles não me escutaram_.

E se eu continuar em silêncio eu talvez possa escutar um pouco mais…

Sei que o que estou fazendo é errado. E tenho total consciência de que essa ação é inteiramente incoerente com minha decisão de focar no trabalho. Mas é de _mim_ que eles estão falando, e a ideia de escutar a voz de Sarada novamente me força a me aproximar mais, tomando cuidado para que eles não me escutem ou vejam.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele parecia meio aéreo hoje de manhã. — Shinki pergunta.

— Não… Eu não tenho o visto há alguns dias para falar a verdade. — Sarada responde, seu tom de voz um pouco mais rouco que o normal — Vamos só deixar isso pra lá, tudo bem? Eu estou cansada, acho que vou me deitar um pouco.

— Sua cara tá horrível, vê se dorme um pouco. Te encontro mais tarde, eu só preciso terminar essa reunião.

O som do estalar de lábios que ouço em seguida me faz levar minha mão até meu peito.

 _Definitivamente_ , hoje não é o meu dia.

Algumas risadas depois, escuto o som de uma porta se fechando e tudo fica silencioso novamente. Ainda estou encostado na parede, e jogo minha cabeça para trás, suspirando. Viro minha cabeça para o lado, acompanhando quando Sarada vira o corredor.

Ela para de andar no exato momento em que me vê, e seus olhos se abrem com tanta força que ela recua um passo.

— _Boruto_ … O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu sou o Hokage, esqueceu? — rio seco — Na verdade, eu deveria estar naquela sala com o _seu marido_.

Sarada parece entender o que quero dizer no mesmo instante. Leva as mãos à boca aberta, a expressão culpada dominando seu rosto, o ar sendo puxado e os ombros contraindo.

— Eu… Digo, ele… Nós…

— Você não me deve explicações, vocês são casados. — me separo da parede — Só tente não fazer isso no meio do meu caminho, tudo bem? É demais para qualquer um aguentar.

Me ponho a caminhar em direção a reunião, mas Sarada segura meu braço quando tento passar por ela.

— Eu não sabia que você estava aí! Eu nunca… _Jamais_ faria algo pra te magoar de propósito! Eu só…

Eu sei que há algumas horas atrás eu estava pensando em como nosso último encontro havia sido catastrófico. E que não muito tempo atrás eu estava com a mão suja de porra porque tinha me masturbado pensando numa das vezes que transamos. Mas me parece que toda vez que nos encontramos algo enfurecedor precisa acontecer. Talvez isso seja um sinal para que nos afastemos. Mas o jeito que os olhos de Sarada brilham enquanto ela tenta desesperadamente me acalmar me deixa irado.

Puxo seu braço e a coloco contra a parede, a encurralando com meu corpo. Não me preocupo com o barulho, e aproximo meu rosto do dela. Tento não pensar demais nas possibilidades, e apenas arrumo sua franja para o lado.

— Eu já disse. Você _não_ me deve explicações. — sussurro — Agora vê se faz o que o seu _marido_ te pediu e vai dormir um pouco. Você parece exausta.

Me afasto em seguida, colocando minhas mãos nos bolsos e limpando a garganta. Me viro na direção de Sarada e ela ainda está colada a parede, me encarando.

— Até mais, Sarada.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu esqueci completamente que esse capítulo não tinha sido postado aqui hahahaha. O próximo inclusive já está sendo escrito então, paciência por favor :) Estou pronta para as pedradas, mas infelizmente o drama ainda não acabou...


End file.
